Storm Hawks: Fall of Atmos
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: The war is over and Cyclonia has been defeated, but Cyclonis still lives. As the Storm Hawks pursue her across the farside, she searches for a crystal of great power. But this crystal has a dark past. Millenia ago, there was a war between Atmos and a great darkness, a darkness that waits for the day it is freed. I own nothing but OCs and plot.
1. Before Atmos, There Was Darkness

**Hello Viewers**

**This is my first Storm Hawks story  
(Please look at my other stories)**

**I will make this as cool as possibly can**

**Pairings so far  
(That I've thought of)**

**AerrowxCyclonis (Because I like them)  
Starlingx? (Give me Ideas, I like her, but don't have anyone for her)  
Probably PiperxFinn  
RavessxDark Ace (Maybe)**

**That's all**

**No to ze Chapter**

* * *

Atmos, a world of a thousand mountain top kingdoms, each protected by a squad of Sky Knights, warriors who served to protect their homes. This world was powered by magical stones known as crystals that generated power in many different ways and aspects.

For years the Sky Knights of Atmos fought against the Cyclonian Empire. Neither faction gaining an upper hand in their war. It all began when, 20 years ago Cyclonia launched all out warfare against Atmos in an attempt to take control.

They thought the Terras would submit and the Sky Knights run into hiding, but they did not predict that the Sky Knights would stand their ground and repel their assault. Then 10 years would pass before Lightning Strike and his squad, the Storm Hawks would rally the Sky Knights in one final battle against Cyclonia.

But it ended in failure, his own co-pilot betrayed him and he became known as the Dark Ace. 10 more years would pass before the Storm Hawks would be reborn by the unknown son of Lightning Strike, Aerrow. **(Most sources point that Aerrow is Lightning Strike's son)**

He would build his team of his friends that he made along the way and soon would set off to become a true sky knight. He completed his training and was accepted into the ranks of the Sky Knights when he retook the Aurora Stone, the most powerful crystal in Atmos from Master Cyclonis, the young Empress of Cyclonia.

Through the years he and his team denied Cyclonis the victory she required, until she discovered the Door to the Far Side of Atmos, an uncharted region of the world they lived in. She used the doorway to gain access to knowledge and technology far beyond anything on her side of the world.

She waged all out war and annihilated the Sky Knights, but most of all defeated the Storm Hawks. Then, unknown to her that the Storm Hawks had purposely been caught so they could free their brothers and sisters in arms.

They destroyed the floating terra of Cyclonia and the Dark Ace was killed in battle, but Cyclonis escaped to the far side. They pursued her and the rest of the Sky Knights returned to Atmosia, capital of Atmos to celebrate their victory and remember their fallen.

On the far side, however the Storm Hawks pursued Cyclonis across the uncharted territories, gaining friends and enemies before discovering her plans. To use an ancient crystal, the Bridge Stone a crystal of great power that could open a portal between one place and another.

But unknown to even her, the crystal had a darker history. Hundreds of years ago, long before the Sky Knights, before the Terras, before the emergence of Crystal energy there was a war that ravaged the world. Their battles created enormous mountains and a land underneath that crawled with vicious creatures and flowed with magma.

Then one faction decided that the time had come to end their struggle and opened a mystical vault that trapped their foes within it. They used a crystal to destroy the vault and contain their enemy within a place far from their world. Though their influence and evil still could be heard from it.

Except they did not count on what would happen after they opened the vault. It's opening triggered the emergence of strange, glowing stones that contained raw energy and power. Some wanted them gone, others wanted to use them as a new source of clean energy, and others wanted to use it as weapons of mass destruction.

Wars broke out and the people became a savage warriors, seeking power instead of peace. Then rose a man who had utilized the weapons and powers of the darkness. He civilised the savage warriors and brought peace to Atmos through his rule before handing the hands of power to the people.

Then there lay a single faction above all others, they called themselves the Guardians of Atmos and they were created after the man created them to protect the world he civilised. They took the crystals and gave them to different factions and settled them on different terras to live apart from one another. Then they formed a force to protect each terra, the Sky Knights.

After that was done, they took the stone and placed it in a land beyond the terras and created a stone wall to separate them from it's influence and power. Centuries would pass and another war would start, this is where are story begins and with a young girl name Lark Cyclonis, the Empress of Cyclonia and Atmos' only saviour against the darkness that was to come.

* * *

**Did you like that?**

**I liked it.**

**Heads up  
(If you've read my story Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion)  
(Dark Flame will be in this story)**

**Now did you like this story or not?**

**Cyclonis: This was very adequate.**

**Me: What the, your not suppose to be here till the next chapter**

**Aerrow: Lightning Strike was my dad!**

**Me: Uh... FORGET Crystal!**

**(Throws Forget Crystal)**

**Aerrow: What the, who are you?**

**Cyclonis: I protected myself from your crystal, but don't worry I'll keep your secret safe, MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: Ah Crap**

**Goodbye Everyone**


	2. The Time of Our Coming is Near

**Hello Viewers, how you doing**

**I want to know how you liked the last chapter**

**I did**

**So anyone got any idea for a pairing for Starling**

**I think it should be an OC**

**Maybe Dark Flame  
(I just wanna know your input)**

**Now to the Chapter**

* * *

Cyclonis POV

"Those pesky Storm Hawks have been pursuing me since Atmos," I thought, "Why can't they just give up and go back to their Condor and fly back to their home." "I need to find that crystal," I thought, "If I can get it and travel from here to Atmos without them, I can leave them her to rot!"

The crystal worked as a bridge between to points in anyplace. One needed only to activate it and say where they wanted to go, then the crystal would open a portal there. Then they would deactivate it after going to their destination. I had discovered the crystal's existence when I had come to retrieve the far side technology.

I had discovered also discovered a piece of the map, it was half of a ball, made out of a red crystal. The other half was in fact the same, except it was made from a blue crystal and when both were put together, they created a holographic message telling the location of the crystal through a riddle.

From both crystals you have found  
This message that was hidden  
A crystal of great power and darkness  
Seek it at the mouth of stone  
you will find the Vault of Oblivion

"This is a brilliant plan," I said aloud, "I already have both pieces to the map, now all I had to do was follow the path it showed m-" I was cut off by a familiar horn. "WHAT," I screeched as I saw the Condor descend upon me, "NO!" "Hey Cyclonis," a familiar red headed boy said as he appeared next to my Switchblade.

"You have persisted to long Storm Hawk," I yelled and shot a firebolt crystal at him. He dodged all the shots, but one that struck his co-pilot's seat and sent his co-pilot, that monkey thing Radarr off onto the Storm Hawk, Finn's ride. "Hey buddy, what's up," he said as the creature landed on his ride. "You will not stop me this time," I yelled and rammed my ride into his.

He was sent flying off to the right as I jumped off my Switchblade and levitated to the ground, then ran as fast as I could to the cave entrance. "There it is," I thought, "Just as the map said, at the mouth of stone you will find the Vault of Oblivion." I walked into the cave and came to a large cavern that seemed to have been partially carved.

I walked in and shot the entrance of the cavern with my firebolt crystal, sealing me in. "Oh well, I can just use the Bridge Stone to get out," I said aloud, smiling. The ceiling was like a cavern, but Oblivion crystals seemed to be jut out of it. The walls were carved to have ancient hieroglyphics and the floor was a tiled path that led to a center platform. There was no floor around the path and platform, only liquid oblivion crystal.

I had learned in my journey through the far side that Oblivion crystals were formed from a liquid form of it. The liquid form would harden and turn into the crystal, then from there be carried by water flows into the Atmos where they would be found. It was an amazing process that seemed to excite the idea of how crystals were formed.

"So this is the Vault of Oblivion," I thought and walked down the path. I looked into the dark purple liquid that seemed to be space itself, but the stars were purple instead. I eventually came to the center of the platform and found a indention in the floor.

I took the map and placed it in the floor and it fit perfectly. Then the crystal map lit up and the floor shifted till a tall pedestal arose with a black crystal with speckles of white on it appeared. "It looks as if outer space is within it," I thought as I began to move forward to hold it.

But then, as I touched it, I felt a surge of pain course through my head. "What is this," I thought. "You have come far young one," a voice whispered. "What, who's there," I yelled and grabbed my staff. "Foolish child, we are not there, we lay beyond the crystal," another voice bellowed.

"Who are you," I asked and many voices boomed with laughter. "We are the Darkness that once ruled this world," the voice bellowed again. "You ruled this world, well I can make a deal with you, I can free you from that crystal and you can aid me in destroying the Sky Knights," I said, smugly.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH," a voice roared, "You believe that we will work with our greatest threat." "Me a threat, but I humbly request your assistance," I said and it roared again. "You are a threat to us, the crystal was infused with the power of those who imprisoned us within," a voice said.

"What do you mean," I asked and they laughed again. "Little Lark, we have been watching for centuries and now you have set us free, but you are our enemy and must be dealt with, but not now," the whispering voice said again. "This planet is ours and none can stop us from taking it for our own," the roaring voice yelled and I felt myself fall over and slip into darkness as the cavern entrance was blown open and blue lights lit up the dust.

* * *

Aerrow POV

"Aerrow, are you alright, Piper asked as I got out from underneath the rubble that was my skimmer. "Yeah, she must really want that crystal," I said. "She's Master Cyclonis, she's obsessed with crystals," Finn said as he landed next to us. "But this isn't any ordinary crystal, if the tales are right, then it can open a portal between two places anywhere on the Atmos," Piper said.

"Then we need to get to it before she does," I said, confidently. We waited for Junko to land and then we charged forward into the cave. We soon came to a large pile of rubble and I said, "Dang it, she closed herself off from us." "Junko, your turn," I said and Junko complied by activation his Knuckle Busters.

He started to smash his way through the rubble. "So what's the plan when we get through," Finn asked. "Piper, you make the plans," I said and she nodded. "We should rush her because she won't be able to take us out if I use the Binding on Aerrow so he'll be an invincible human shield," she said and I felt fear take over.

"Wait, I'm going to be a human shield, but what if she break through me," I asked and Piper laughed. "Don't worry Aerrow, I got this under control," she said and started to use the Binding. "Warrior's Shield," Piper yelled and shot a beam of yellow energy at me and I felt near invincible.

"NOW," I yelled and Junko picked me up, then used me to ram the rocks and blast our way into the cavern and charge forward. "Wait, stop," I yelled and they put me down. "Guys, look at this place," I said and they looked around at the cavern, partly carved and thriving with crystal energy.

That's when I layed my eyes upon the unconscious form of Cyclonis on the floor next to the crystal on the pedestal. "Piper, she alright," I asked as she checked her. "Unconscious, but ok," she said and everyone looked worried. "Shouldn't we like tie her up or something," Finn asked and I nodded.

"Come on, tie her hands, she can't use her powers when her hands our tied," I said and Junko gave me some rope to tie her with. "Aerrow, look at this thing," Piper said and I looked at the crystal she was holding. "That's the Bridge Stone," I asked and she nodded.

"The power to open a portal between two places at once within the palm of my hand," Piper said and activated a crystal. Instantly, a portal opened at the cavern's entrance and in front of Piper. She stepped through and the portal closed, then Piper yelled from the entrance, "Hey guys, hurry up!"

"Hey, no fair, you have a teleporting crystal," Finn complained and followed me to catch up to her. Junko carried Cyclonis' limp form through the cave and to the Condor as it landed in the area in front of the cave. "So you got the evil empress of doom after all," Stork said over the intercom.

"Yeah we did Stork," I yelled back and we got on board. Soon we lifted off and were hovering high above the cave. "Junko, you locked her in the med bay right," I asked and he nodded. "Ok then, Piper let's see if that crystal can open a portal big enough for the Condor," I said and she activated it again.

Sure enough, a portal opened with an image of Atmosia on the other side. "Stork, full speed ahead," I ordered and he complied by thrusting the ship forwards towards the portal. "This better not take us to oblivion," Stork said as we entered the portal, back into our side of Atmos.

* * *

Starling POV

"Squadran Log- It's been months since the Storm Hawks have traveled to the far side in pursuit of Cyclonis," I wrote into my Squadron's Log Book, "I have settled on Terra Atmosia as Terra Mesa was destroyed by Cyclonis when they refused to surrender." "I have become Terra Atmosia's new Sky Knight," I continued to write.

"There has been no sighting of the Cyclonians or my frie-," I was cut off as the Rebel Duck, Dove entered my room. "Dove, what are you doing here," I asked and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my room and onto the balcony of my house.

"Look zer," she said and pointed to a familiar looking ship in the skies above Atmosia. "Is that what I think it is," I asked, sarcastically. "If zyou think it iz the Ztorm Hawkz then yez it iz," Dove said. I laughed and said, "Then let's go welcome them back."

We ran out of my house and out on the hill where they were setting down their ship. "Aerrow," I yelled as I saw the red head land on the ground with his skimmer. "Starling," he yelled back and got off his skimmer. I ran over and gave him a hug before realizing what I was doing.

"Oh, sorry," I said as we blushed crimson and Dove giggled. "Dove, good to see you here to," he said and Dov waved hello. "So did you get her," I asked and he gestured to a figure that was binded and had Finn with his crossbow pointed at her. "You cannot hold me, I am Master Cyclonis," she screamed as she was led to the Sky Knight Council.

"Come on, you'll want to be there to hear what we found," he said and we caught up as we followed Cyclonis's escort to town hall. "So she was after a crystal that can open portals," I asked and he nodded. "Luckly she was unconscious when we found her, saved us a lot of fighting," he said, nervously.

"Something wrong Aerrow," I asked and he shook his head. "No, it's just we found her on the ground and she didn't even look like she touched the Bridge Stone," he said. "Well we can figure that out at her trial," I said. "You guys can stay at my house tonight," I said and they all nodded with smiles.

* * *

Cyclonis POV

The Next Day

"ORDER, ORDER," the Head of the Sky Knight Council yelled as he slammed his crystal hammer onto the table. I recognized every single squadron in Atmos within the Atmosian town hall of Atmosia. "I say we execute her," Harrier yelled and there were cheers of agreement.

"I say we torture her till she dies," another yelled and there were even more cheers of agreement. I kept my exterior look cool and calm while inside I feared for my life. "Wait, what have you turned into we are Sky Knights we don't kill for fun," the Interceptor, Starling said.

"This witch has tormented us for years, why should we let her live," Harrier said and people nodded in agreement. "Because she's the only one who knows where the remaining Cyclonian forces would be stationed," Starling said. "So my followers are still standing," I thought.

"But we should execute her in public to show those Cyclonian scum we have won," that old fool, Wren yelled. "ORDER," the head of the council yelled again, "First, let the Storm Hawks explain their story and then we will decide the Cyclonian's fate." Piper stood up with the Bridge Stone and activated it, then another portal opened a couple aisles down from her seat.

She stepped through and appeared at the other portal as they closed. There were gasps as they watched the Storm Hawk teleport. "This is the Bridge Stone, a crystal that can open a portal from one place to another," she said, "Cyclonis would have used it to transport her and her forces across Atmos in rapid succession."

"So this stone could allow us to travel to the far side as well," the head of the council asked. "Yes, she would have used it to leave us there for dead if we had not found her unconscious form next to it," she said and the memories returned of the voices.

"Had those been a hallucination or were they real," I thought. "Well now that, that has been decided, let's discuss the fate of Master Cyclonis," Harrier spat. "I say she be imprisoned," Aerrow said and I looked at him. "I thought he would have wanted me dead," I thought.

"Why do you suggest that," the head of the council asked. "We aren't murderers, we're Sky Knights we fight for justice and freedom," he said and there were shouts of agreement. "Your just a kid," Harrier yelled and there were shouts of agreement for him.

In seconds it turned into a full argument between the two of my fate. Then it happened again, a sudden pain in my head. I screamed and keeled over in pain, then everyone stopped arguing and stared at me, confused. "It was foretold that at the apex of a species... We would return," the bellowing voice said.

All the sudden the Bridge Stone lit up and opened a massive portal above the town hall. The way they noticed it was because the roof was sucked through. "Cyclonis, what trickery is this," the head of the council yelled, but I could barely hear him over my screams.

"She is tricking us, it's some kind of trap," Harrier yelled as he activated his sword and was about to sever my head from my body if it had not been for Aerrow who blocked it with his daggers.

"Harrier, just shut up for a second," he yelled and Harrier looked enraged. "Your just defending her because you fancy her," he yelled and there were gasps. Aerrow looked confused and said, "Why would I like her, she tried to kill me multiple times!" "Cyclonis, when we found you, you were unconscious next to the stone, is there a connection," Piper asked.

"I did touch the Bridge Stone, but I heard voices," I yelled out, "They said something about an approaching darkness." "Did you hear them again," she asked and I hastily nodded my head to say yes. "Here this should help," she said and took out a Nil crystal that eased the pain a bit, enough for me to just hold my head.

"Is that okay," she asked and I said, "Yes, it is." "Cyclonis, what were those voices," Aerrow asked. "I don't know, they called themselves the darkness," I said, "They said that Atmos was theirs and they wanted it back." "Nonsense, this is obviously a Cyclonian trap," Wren yelled and people yelled in agreement.

"ORDER IN THIS COURT OR I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOU STRIPPED OF YOUR SKY KNIGHT STATUS," the head councillor yelled and they sat down in fear, "Cyclonis continue." "I touched the stone and the voices started talking in my head, calling me a threat to them and they wanted me dead," I said and half expected someone to yell that they should give me to them.

No one said a thing so I continued, "They said they had been imprisoned within the crystal and wanted freedom." "WE DO," a voice bellowed and a massive cruiser came from the portal. Everyone gasped as it flew from it and hovered over the terra. Unlike most of our ships, it was not made of mismatched stitches and metal plating, but it was finely crafted.

It was shaped like a Cyclonian cruiser, but more sleek and had guns pointed in all directions. It was colored a dark black with purple lines running across it's surface. "We are the Darkness, we ruled this world and we want it back," the voice bellowed and the ship opened fire on the terra.

I recognized the shots as firebolt crystals, but they seemed enhanced because they shot purple instead of red and they seemed to do more damage. "All Sky Knights, to battle," the head councillor yelled and everyone gave a war cry before charging onto their sky rides and flying towards the ship.

I sat there looking at the ship as it bombarded the terra with enhanced firebolt blasts. Buildings were reduced to rubble and trees were burnt to black sticks. I got up and started walking through the ruined streets as everyone ran for the lives to who knows where.

I watched a blast of firebolt take down a squadron of Amazonians and they crashed into a building nearby. As I walked through the crowds I wondered, "Was this what it was like when I attempted to take control?" I watched more squadrons get downed and more buildings be blown to bits.

I saw one of the ship's cannons aim and fire on a family and I knew they couldn't die. I ran forward and created a barrier of crystal energy that absorbed the blast and shot it back at the ship, with ten times as much firepower. I watched with glee as the ship lurched as the shot exploded against the hull.

"Go, find somewhere safe," I said to the family without turning around. "Thank you," the mother said and ran off with her kids and husband. All the sudden a shot hit the rubble next to me and I looked over to see a squad of humans dressed in black jumpsuits with armor plating on their shoulders, chest, and legs along with a symbol of a hawk with it's wings spread out and it's head down with it's eyes looking forward.

"There she is," one yelled and shot a bolt of enhanced firebolt at me from what looked like a cannon that was on his right arm. It looked like his right arm was a cannon. The bolt connected with another shield I pulled up and I shot it back at him. The others ran at me and there cannons transformed into a long blade that glowed with enhanced firebolt energy.

I dodged a cut and grabbed his before yanking out the crystal from within the contraption. His weapon shut down and the weapon came off his arm to show that it was retractable. I used the crystal to shoot a bolt at the others and then shot the last.

"What do these fools want," I thought before watching a squad from an ally head towards the town hall. "The Bridge Stone," I said realizing it was still in there. I grabbed the weapon from the fallen enemy and ran over to town hall where I witness them grab it.

"Drop that crystal," I said, menacingly with the low pitched after voice in my voice. "You think you can defeat us," a man said and shot me. I dodged and used the weapon I had acquired to shoot at him. He fell backwards, dead and the others shouted in outrage.

They layed down a volley of fire before their weapons seemed to overheat and they tried to cool it. I took the chance and shot several more before a familiar red head Storm Hawk flew over and use his move, Lightning Claw to annihilate the last of them.

"Cyclonis, you alright," he asked. "Yes, but why would you care Storm Hawk," I said, menacingly. "Whatever, but can you take down the ship your the only one who's done any damage to it," he said and I looked at the hovering menace with one hole in it's side from my earlier attack.

"I'll need a lot of crystals to scuttle it, gather crystals from their weapons," I said and demonstrated by pulling one out of the weapon's slot. "Ok," he said and started to do the same. Eventually we got enough and I focused on their energy. The crystals rose from the ground and circled around me before creating a barrier around me.

"Hey, they're in here," a voice yelled. "Hold them off while I begin to charge my attack," I yelled to Aerrow and he nodded before rushing outside. I felt the energy course through me before I built it up and made it accumulate in front of me. But then I felt the shield get hit and opened my eyes to see Aerrow on the ground and the enemy shooting me.

They broke my concentration and the crystals fell to the ground while the energy returned to the crystals. "Nice trick kid," one of them said and was about to shoot me before I felt a surge of energy and shot a blast of blue crystal energy that killed him instantly.

The others had looks of fear and I smirked and shot them all. But then one grabbed the Bridge Stone and used it to teleport out. I scowled, then charged up the energy I felt and shot a blast of pure crystal energy that collided with the ship. It hit it, but did not destroy it as the ship flew away.

I felt the adrenaline run out and I fell over in exhaustion. "Cyclonis, Lark," I heard Aerrow yell as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

Aerrow POV

"What the," I thought as I watched Cyclonis kill the enemy warriors before one grabbed the Bridge Stone and portal out. I saw a scowl cross her face before she shot a blast of crystal energy at the ship. It flew away, damaged but not destroyed. "Cyclonis, Lark," I yelled as I saw her fall over in exhaustion.

"Aerrow, are you alright," my team asked as they ran into the ruined building. "Yeah, just some burns and cuts, but check on Cyclonis she's out of energy or something," I said and Piper ran over to her. "She's out of power and I literally mean out of power," Piper said, "All her energy in her body's drained."

"Well she did do this thing where she shot blue crystal energy," I said and Piper's eyes bulged out of her head. "She what, no one can do that without a crystal," she said and started checking her. "She's clean, but how'd she do that," Piper asked, confused and I looked at her with the same expression.

"Storm Hawks, what happened here," the head councillor asked as he walked into the ruins of his town hall. "Cyclonis managed to take out a squad of those guys before passing out," I said. "Well she is still under arrest for her crimes," he said and had us carry her into a cell.

Soon we were all back at Starling's house, which thankfully had been in an area that had survived the bombardment without being hit. "So Aerrow," Starling said as she sipped some tea, "About Harrier's statement earlier, do you really fancy Cyclonis?"

I coughed on my tea and looked at her, confused. "NO, I don't," I said, unsure of myself. I did yell her name that she used to trick Piper when she fell over. "Are you sure because you seem unsure of yourself," she said, smirking. "Ok fine, I don't know since I've never liked someone before," I said.

She stopped smirking and frowned, then said, "Aerrow this could be bad, if people found out you had a crush on Cyclonis then that would ruin your reputation." "Well then neither of us speak about it," I said and she nodded, cautiously. "So speaking about my relationships, what about you," I asked.

"Parden me, what was that," she asked. "You asked me about my crush now what about you," I asked, smirking. "Aerrow, you sound like this is a slumber party and we're exchanging information on our crushes," she said and I said, "Well technically."

"Don't answer that," she said and sighed, "Fine, I don't have a crush I've never met anyone who I like." "Well Finn's always open," I said and she looked at me in horror. "NO, absolutely not," she said and I laughed. "That's not funny," she said as she frowned at me.

"Oh come on Starling, lighten up," I said and she shrugged and chuckled a bit. "Oh fine, whatever, but seriously, no one can no about your crush on her," she said and I nodded in agreement. "Well it's getting late, I'll get to the guest room now," I said and walked out of her living room.

* * *

Unknown POV

On Terra Rex a lone man in simple clothing with a black jacket with a hood that he had up walked the streets. He passed by several vendors and bought food and supplies on his way back to his home when he passed by a vendor selling magazines of Sky Knight Weekly

"Get your favorite magazine here, Sky Knight Weekly for all you fans," a magazine vendor said. "There are more important things than talking about the top 5 hottest female Sky Knights," I mumbled and walked away, but then he said something that was interesting. "Read about mysterious attack on Atmosia and the return of the Storm Hawks," he yelled.

"Mysterious attack," I thought and gave him some money for one of the magazines. "Thanks man," he said and I ignored him. "Mysterious attack on Atmosia, most believe a trap by the captured Master Cyclonis," it read and there was a picture of a familiar ship.

"Oh no," I said as I recognized the ship, "They can't be back I ended them." I went to my home and opened a secret compartment in my den. A terminal appeared with a screen that showed a vast array of functions. I opened a file and gathered as much information as I could from the Storm Hawks and Cyclonis when I came across something.

"Cyclonis, I remember that name somewhere," I thought before shutting down the system and looking back at the magazine. "That's all they have on this," I yelled. "Well you know the top 5 hottest our pretty nice, especially number one, what's her name Starling," I said and threw the magazine into the trash bin.

I packed everything into a special crystal I had made and then left the house. I walked over to the docks before jumping off and tranforming my sky ride out, then flying off to Atmosia.

* * *

**Did you like that**

**I did**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Starling: Yes Please**

**Me: Hey it's everyone's favorite Sky Knight**

**Starling: Flattering won't get you anywhere**

**Me: That's what you think**

**Starling: Why I never**

**Cyclonis: Just shut up and kiss**

**Me and Starling: WHAT, NO!**

**Goodbye,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	3. My Name Is Dark Flame and You Are

**Hey Viewers**

**How's it going, just been putting one story on hold for this one**

**I'm shedding tears right now man**

**This chapter will be nice**

**Now to it**

* * *

Cyclonis POV

"Where am I," I thought as I woke up on a cold surface. I got up and looked around to see cement walls and iron bars. "Atmosia," I thought and the memories of the battle ran through my mind. "Good to see your up," a voice said and I looked over to see Aerrow in a chair across from my cell. I felt my heart flutter in my chest before I gained control of my body again.

"What do you want Storm Hawk," I spat and I felt a pang of guilt. "Why did I feel a pang of guilt," I wondered. "Well good morning to you to Cyclonis," he said. "I ask again, what do you want," I asked again. "To get you out of that cell, most people think that your responsible for the attack, but I saw those things try and kill you," he said.

"So how do you plan on getting me out," I asked and he got out a book. "Well I need to get the Sky Knight Council to let you out and in the mean time you try and figure out who the Darkness is," he said and handed me the book, which was a ancient text of Atmos' history.

"Very well Aerrow, I'll play your little game," I said and began to read.

* * *

Aerrow POV

"Still not trusting you," Starling asked as I came out of the prison. "Yep, she think's it's a trap," I said and she shook her head. "She is a bit paranoid," Starling said as we walked towards the town hall for our proposal of Cyclonis' release.

"Hey, who's that," I asked as we neared the town hall where a man in a black hooded jacket was being held back by the guards. "Sir, this meeting is for Sky Knights only," a guard said. "This is important info that the council must here," he yelled and the guards laughed.

"Um, who is this man," Starling asked the guards as we neared them. "Some crazy fool who says that he has vital information on the threat," a guard said. "And do you," I asked the guy and he glared from under his hood.

"Why yes I do, now let me in," he yelled. "Where's the proof that you know your stuff," I asked and he grabbed a crystal from his jacket pocket. It was an enhanced firebolt crystal, like the ones the Darkness warriors were using.

"Here is your proof," he said and me and Starling exchanged looks. "Alright, he can come in," Starling said. And they let him pass. "So who are you," I asked and he held out his hand. I shook his hand and he said, "Emalf Krad at your service."

"Well Emalf, this I'm Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks and this is Starling, the last of the Interceptors," I said and he looked at Starling. "So your Starling of the Interceptors, do you know that your number one on the top five hottest female sky knights," he said and Starling glared at him.

"Why I never," she said and glared at him. "Sorry, but it's true they put you there in the magazine," he said. "You look at those magazines," she asked and he said, "No, I just did it because I heard about the attack!" "Uh guys, how about we go talk to the council now," I said and they looked at each other before agreeing.

We walked into the room to see everyone glaring at me. "So Storm Hawk, you believe we should release Cyclonis, why," the head councillor asked. "She's the only one who has dealt any kind of damage to them," I said as I took a seat and Starling took one next to me while Emalf sat next to her.

"Nonsense, she was the one who started the attack as a plan for us to trust her," another councillor said. "I believe Aerrow is right," Starling said, "The Darkness attacked her to and she saved us all from that ship." "I expected Aerrow, but you Starling you are a true Sky Knight," the head councillor said.

"I trust Aerrow with my life, he knows what's right and what's wrong," she said. "He only defends Cyclonis because he loves the witch," Harrier said. "Why do you think that," I yelled and he glared at me. Soon we were in another argument about Cyclonis' fate until there was a cough.

We looked over at Emalf who had sat there relaxed the whole time. "And you are," the head councillor asked. "I am Emalf Krad and I stand here to inform you of the Darkness," he said. "What of them, that they aren't part of Cyclonis' master plan," he said.

"They aren't," he said and the councillor slammed his hammer on the table. "I will not tolerate more lies," he said and Emalf stood up. "How dare you, I was there centuries ago when they first attacked us," he yelled. "Emalf, what do you mean you were there," Starling asked.

"Ever heard of the man, Dark Flame," he asked and the head councillor took off his glasses in frustration. "Why do we need to know of that myth," he asked and Emalf glared. "Tell me, do you know," he asked and the councillor put his glasses back on.

"Yes, Dark Flame the man who was said to have civilised this world and brought order to it," he said. Emalf smirked and said, "Now tell me, what is my name spelled backwards." "What does this have to do-," but the head councillor was cut off by Starling.

"Emalf Krad," she said, "Dark Flame." She stood up and backed away from Dark Flame as he laughed like a maniac. "I can't believe it took you that long to figure it out," he said. "There is no way that you are a nearly millenia year old man," Harrier said.

"Ah Harrier, I remember your ancestor," Dark Flame said, "A proud man and an honorable Sky Knight unlike you." "How dare you insult me," he said and pulled out his blade. "You think that slab of metal will harm me," he mocked and Harrier attacked him, but a sword blocked his attack.

Everyone gasped as they watched Dark Flame bring out a double edged blade that seemed like the same design as Dark Ace's sword. Except the blades faced the opposite ways and at the hilt was an Oblivion crystal. Harrier backed up as Dark Flame swung his sword around as if playing with it.

"I haven't used this since the war, might as well have some fun with it now," he said and attacked Harrier. He swung and cut Harrier's armor in several places before knocking the sword out of his hands. "You think you rule yet you do not see Cyclonia for what it truly was," he said.

"What do you mean," I asked. "Cyclonia may have been a bit, harsh in their methods of expansions but what they did they did for the greater good," he said. "Like what," I asked again. "They brought order and peace under a single banner, but most Sky Knights are influenced by others to think that Cyclonia wants them all dead," he said.

"Zey do," Dove yelled. "No they don't, you see I've lived on Cyclonia several times through the years," he said, "They want to bring order through their expansion, but the Skyknights are afraid to give up their power." Dove looked confused and looked at the council, "Is dis true?"

"No, he is just a Cyclonian fascist," the head councillor said. "Um, excuse me, but we were discussing the threat of the Darkness," Starling said, keeping her distance from Dark Flame. "Oh yes, sorry I get side tracked easily," he said and continued, "The Darkness is an order of men that believe that they deserve to rule, they want the world for themselves and see everything else as an obstacle they must destroy."

"So how do we stop them," an Amazonian asked. "I don't know, all we managed to do was trap them within an ancient vault that we sucked the power from and put into the Bridge Crystal," he explained. "But you did fight them and win," I said and he nodded.

"However the others that I fought with died from the process of sealing them within and had to give their power to the crystal in order to hold them within," he said. "So that's what the voices meant to Cyclonis when they said she had their power," Starling asked and he nodded.

"So how do we fight them," I asked and he looked at me. "The same way you fought the Cyclonians, with whatever you have," he said, "But they are more elite and will not fall as easily as Cyclonia did." "So I say we hunt them down," Harrier yelled and people yelled in agreement.

"That would be a great plan except did you forget about what happened here," he said, "They will only destroy you and attack more terras." "Then we need to stand ready to defend if they come again," I said and Dark Flame nodded at me. "The boy has the right idea, we must fight by defending our homes," he said.

"But what of Cyclonis," Starling asked and the council started to talk amongst themselves. Eventually they stopped and looked at me. "Aerrow, we believe that she is free, but you must care for her to make sure she does not join the enemy," he said.

"That works," Starling said, but I grabbed her arm. "Starling," I whispered, "What about my crush." "If she falls for you then they'll think you can persuade her to not go to the dark side," she whispered back. "Ok," I said and the head councillor nodded.

"Let's go get the witch then," Starling said as we walked out of town hall. We made our way to the prison and came to Cyclonis' cell. "Cyclonis, they decided to free you," I said and she got up. "Excellent, now all I require is a ride and supplies to find my troops," she said.

"Well um Cyclonis, actually the council let you go on one condition, you have to stay with me for the war," I said and she looked at me in disbelief. "WHAT," she screeched. "Come on, it'll be fun," I said and she walked out of her cell as Starling opened it.

"Well anyway, I found the information you wanted," she said, "It speaks of a man named-," But I cut her off by saying, "Dark Flame." "Yes, how did you know," she asked. "He appeared during the meeting, he's been alive since the war and was in hiding," Starling said.

"Oh," she said and grabbed her staff as I presented it to her. "Now what," she asked. "We gather your remaining forces so we can have a strong defense against the Darkness," I said and we walked out of the prison. "So about Dark Flame, what happened to him after the meeting," Cyclonis asked.

"I don't know," I said and Starling shrugged. "Unbelievable, a man that has lived for a near millenium and you didn't keep track of him," she said and I rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't think so," Starling said as we neared the Condor to see a familiar man in a black hooded jacket leaning next to a tree.

"Ah, so you finally arrive," he said. "Your Dark Flame aren't you," Cyclonis asked and he nodded. "Lark Cyclonis, now I remember where I heard that name before," he said, "I knew your ancestor who you were named after, she was always serious."

"So you knew my who," Cyclonis asked and Dark Flame started counting his fingers. "Um, I knew your great great great great great great great great great great grandmother," he said. "Wait, that would mean you knew my grandmother," she said and he nodded.

"She was different, she was serious, but was also honorable and very intelligent in her methods of expansion," he said. "So are we going to go get some Cyclonian allies," Starling said and I nodded. "Come on then," Dark Flame said and walked up the boarding ramp.

"So Cyclonis you can have the guest room and Starling you can have your room," I said. "Wait, you still have my room," she asked. "Yeah, wouldn't have been the Condor if we hadn't rebuilt everything in it," I said. "Thanks," she said and walked down to her room and I led Cyclonis to her room.

"Here's your room," I said and led her into a room painted a dark crimson and had a single window. "Almost like my chambers on Cyclonia, except less elegant," she said and closed the door on me. "So, what about me," Dark Flame asked and I looked at him, quizzically.

"You want to come along to," I asked and he nodded. "Of course I do, if it means kicking some more Darkness butt, then heck yeah," he said and I led him to the hangar. "Well we don't really have anymore rooms, but can you make due with the hangar storage room," I asked and he nodded.

"It's an old rusty hangar bay where people dock their rides, I love it," he said and got out a crystal. He activated it and a bed appeared. "Whoa, what is that," I asked and he showed it to me. "I call it a storage crystal, it can store a limit to up to about, well I don't actually know if there's a limit," he said and pulled out a desk.

"Well have fun setting up your room," I said as he pulled out a chair. "So how are our guests doing," Piper asked. "Well everyone's settling in fine," I said. "Aerrow, do you trust Cyclonis with this whole war," Piper asked. "Yeah, she knows that if she doesn't help then we're all dead," I said.

* * *

Starling POV

I unpacked the last of my clothes and walked out of my room to see Cyclonis walk out of hers. "Hello Cyclonis," I said and she ignored me. "Hey, Cyclonis, your among allies now you can talk with us," I said and she sighed. "Very well, what do you want to talk about," she asked.

"Well I don't know, girl stuff," I said. "Well I know you've never acted like a girl and I know I've never acted like a girl, so what do you want to talk about," I said. "Well what about your crush," I said and she shook her head. "I don't have a crush on anyone," she said.

"Our you sure," I asked noticing fear in her voice, "Have you felt guilt when you talk bad to someone or feel a flutter in your chest when you see him?" "How did you know," she asked and I laughed. "That means you like someone," I said and she blushed before regaining control of her emotions.

"So who is it," I asked and she said, "I won't tell you!" "Well is it a Sky Knight," I asked and she tensed up. "Is he red headed," I asked again and she said, nervously, "No!" "Cyclonis I can hear the fear and nervousness in your voice," I said and she stopped all together.

"FINE," she screeched, "I have a crush on Aerrow, but I don't know if he likes me." I felt sorry for her, but I said, "Well he likes you." "Really," she said. She looked at me with hopeful eyes that made it seem she was just a normal, lonely teenage girl looking for love.

"Yeah, we were talking about it yesterday," I said. And hope seemed to sparkle in her eyes. That's when I remembered what I had said about talking about it. "Ah crap, I forgot I couldn't talk about that," I said and she looked at me, confused. "Why," she asked and I looked at her.

"If people find out that he has a crush on you, he could lose his Sky Knight status," I said and she looked down. "Well why can't people accept I've changed for the better," she said. "Well have you," I asked, bad choice of words because she glared at me.

"I thought you said you trusted me," she said and I said, "I do, it's just after all these years of fighting I'm not use to helping the enemy." "Oh, so I'm still an enemy," she said and walked away. "Hey wait, that's not what I meant, I'm just worried that you'll break Aerrow's heart," I said and she glared at me again.

"Oh so your worried about his love life," she said, "Why don't worry about yours, you and Dark Flame seem to have a lot in common." "What, Cyclonis get a hold of yourself," I said and she stopped yelling. "Sorry, I guess I let my emotions get a hold of me," she said and we walked to the bridge together.

"She really is human like me, wonder if Dark Flame is," I thought, "Oh crap, now I'm thinking of Dark Flame and his muscular- WHAT!" I put my fingers on my forehead in frustration and Cyclonis looked at me. "Something wrong," she asked. "Yeah, I got Dark Flame stuck in my head now," I said and she giggled.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"So this is your room," the Storm Hawk, Stork said. "Yep," I said as we looked at my new room in the hangar bay. I had moved the crates into the back of the hangar and placed my furniture in it. "It's roomy and cozy," Stork said observing the furniture.

"I only have the best furniture and items," I said and he nodded. "I like it," he said and sat in one of my chairs. "Is that a Merb Dark Poetry Book: Love is Doom," Stork asked. "Yep, Merb Poetry has always interested me," I said. "Well you have good taste, I like you," he said and started reading from the book.

"Hey Dark Flame," Aerrow asked as he knocked on the open door. "Yeah," I asked. "Could I have a moment with you," he asked. "Sure," I agreed. We walked out onto the landing strip on the Condor and he said, "So what do you know about us." "A lot," I said, "I do my research and keep lots of tabs."

"So what do you know about the Darkness," he asked and I frowned. "As I said, they want only destruction and death," I explained, "They use advanced crystal technology that I sealed away so that the people of today would not use it to destroy each other."

"Oh, so what about you, do you have that kind of tech," he asked and I showed him my right arm. I transformed it so that a cannon was on it and I fired a bolt into the air. "This is what I like to call a Fusion Cannon, it uses Oblivion Crystals and Enhanced Firebolt Crystals to create a blast of pure crystal energy that will obliterate anyone that I don't like or somewhat harm people I like.

"Well that's cool, I guess," he said. "So what about Starling," he asked and I felt the memories of her info move through my had. "Starling, last name: Unknown, Last Interceptor, Unauthorized 6th Storm Hawk, English Acccent, Hanzo Crystal hidden blade, Hanzo Crystal powered Nunchuks, Sky Ride: Slip-Wing Fighter Ultra, dubbed Redstreak, special attack: Nunchuk Fury, and #1 out of the top 5 hottest female Sky Knights," I said.

"Whoa, you do, do your research," he said and I nodded. "My mind is more complex than a normal one, I can remember and hold a lot of info in here," I said while tapping my head. "Well that's awesome, but why do you keep repeating about her being #1 on that top 5 thing," he asked.

"I do that," I said, "Well sorry then, I don't look at stuff like that, often." "Oh, Ok, so how ready are you for actual combat," he asked and I took out my sword and activated my shield. "Enough to level an entire squadron of Darkness warriors," I said.

"Well then let's get a move on," Stork said as he walked out of my room. "I agree with the Merb," I said and walked with Aerrow to the bridge.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow for more**

**Goodbye,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	4. Meeting an Old Friendly Foe

**Hello, I'm back**

**So how were the last couple chapters**

**Awesome, I know**

**So this will have a reappearance of a character from the series**

**Unknown Character: Yes**

**Me: You will make an appearence Ra-, oops**

**Me: Almost gave away my secret**

**Now to the Chapter**

* * *

Starling POV

"Stork, how long till we reach the ruins of Cyclonia," Aerrow asked. We were headed for the ruins of the flying terra in search of any surviving Cyclonians. "We'll be there in a couple hours, with the velocity crystal," he said and pulled a lever that jolted the ship forward.

"Good thing I installed the recoil reducer," he said. "Alright team, we're going to Cyclonia's ruins to find any survivors and hopefully some of Cyclonis' weaponry and tech," Aerrow said and we all nodded in agreement. "So what are we gonna do," Finn asked.

"Finn, Aerrow just explained the plan," Piper said, but Finn shook his head. "I mean for fighting these Darkness guys, we can't just sit on our butts and defend forever," he said. "Finn has a point," I said and we all nodded in agreement. "We'll have to find them, then we end them," Dark Flame stated, coldly.

"That's a plan I could follow," Aerrow said and I nodded. "But how are we going to find them, first of all," I asked. "Easy, follow the path of destruction," he said. "Not so easy, the Darkness will lie low for a while before they gain enough strength to start their campaign of carnage," Dark Flame said.

"Then we'll need a lot of help and a way to track them," I said and Piper nodded. "They'll probably use the Bridge Stone to get more of their army here, so we'll probably be able to track the energy spike when it occurs," she said. "So in the mean time let's find some Cyclonians," Aerrow said.

* * *

Aerrow POV

"Stork, how long till we get there," I asked and he checked some things. "An hour, if we don't get shot down on the way," he said and by chance or jinx we got hit. "Oh, is it starting already," he asked as we got hit again, this time something pierced the hull and went straight in front of me, then in bedding itself into the ceiling.

"Is that," Stork asked. "An arrow," I said as I plucked it from the ceiling. "What was that," Junko asked as he and everyone else ran into the bridge. "Is that an arrow," Starling asked. "Not just an arrow," Cyclonis said as she took it, "Ravess' arrow." We all gasped and looked out the window to see a hooded figure with a bow and arrow firing at us from a mouth of a cave on a small terra.

"Everyone to your rides, let's pay a visit to an old friendly foe," I said and we all got on our skimmers. "Um, since we're not actually fighting, I'll just stay on the ship," Dark Flame said as we lifted off. Soon we were on the ground and sneaking up on the person.

"So should we sneak up on her or just go in casual," I asked. "If she's Ravess, she might like us," Piper said. "Not me," Cyclonis stated. "She's right, we need to approach carefully," I said and Starling's eyes went wide. "That's not an option," she said and raised her hands.

We all stared at her till we noticed the faint red glow and turned around to see Ravess with her bow and arrow. "Storm Hawks, been a while," she said and noticed Cyclonis. "Master Cyclonis, I didn't know you were a Storm Hawk now," she said and laughed.

"Laugh all you want Ravess, but why are you attacking the Condor," I said. "Oh, I thought it was another scavenger ship, the ruins of Cyclonia are mine," she said, "I've spent my retirement scavenging the ruins for whatever was left." "So you have my equipment," Cyclonis asked.

"Why would you care," she asked.

"A new enemy has arisen"

"And would this be some evil people who want to take over the world and kill everyone else"

"Yeah, how'd you know," Finn asked. "They approached me several days ago, asking for me to aid them," Ravess answered and we all frowned. "So their trying to bribe people," Starling asked and Ravess nodded. "They've already gotten Cyclonian aid, but I refused because I like the world as it is," she said, "They did threaten that they'd kill me if I refused again."

"So there's no way were going to get Cyclonia on our side, but we can still get Cyclonis' gear, Ravess can we have it," I asked and she nodded. "If it means that this world will be free from those destruction enthusiast, then yes," she said and led us into the cave where we entered a large cavern that had grass and a natural lake.

"This place is a crystal mine that I found when searching the ruins of Cyclonia," Ravess explained, "The water comes from Geyser crystals under the surface where they'll drop and form more water." "It's paradise in Cyclonia," Finn said as he started to eat some fruit from a tree.

"Yes, well here's your belongings," Ravess said as she took a tarp off of several machines. "My research and my equipment," Cyclonis said and started to check it. "Levitation crystals are very helpful," she said and levitated a large piece of machinery. "Yes, would you mind if we restocked on some of these crystals and get my equipment onto the ship," Cyclonis asked and Ravess nodded.

"Then let's start," I said, "Stork, bring the Condor next to the terra, we've got the equipment and a lot of crystals." "Junko, carry the equipment and Finn and Aerrow help me get the crystals," Piper ordered and we went to work. Cyclonis was packing her research notes while Starling was helping to load the machinery into place in the hangar bay with Dark Flame.

"Whew, this is some fine machinery," Dark Flame said as he observed it. "It's highly advanced crystal technology that can harness the power of any crystal and increase it by ten fold," Cyclonis said and he nodded. "Um guys, you might wanna come and see this," Stork said over the intercom.

We all exchanged looks of worry before walking up to the bridge and seeing Stork point to a familiar ship. "The Darkness," Dark Flame said. "This is bad, they must be here to recruit Ravess again," Cyclonis said. "We need to go now," Starling said, but I said, "Wait, we can't leave Ravess here to die."

"He's right, she may have been a failure in my ranks, but she was a loyal soldier non the less," Cyclonis said. "Seems you do have a heart," Starling said and Cyclonis glared at her. "Ok, then let's help her out," I said and Stork turned on the radio. "Ravess, can you here us," I asked.

"Aerrow, what is it now," she asked, annoyed. "There's a Darkness ship inbound, you need a hand," I asked. "They'll kill me so, I suppose yes," she said and we all nodded. "Get onto the Condor, it isn't safe here anymore," I said and soon she landed on the carrier.

"We need to make a fast get away, Stork," I asked. "The engine is still cooling down and we'll need to drop the Velocity crystal in right after it does," he said. "Alright, everyone else will by you time," I said and we all got on our skimmers. "Hey, we going into combat," Dark Flame asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Alright, finally some action," he said. "Where's your skimmer," I asked and he laughed. "I don't have a skimmer, I am the skimmer," he said and jumped off the landing strip before flying up on a skimmer. It was a metal silver with glowing, purple lines going across it and a had two wings with two large engines.

"Come on Storm Hawks, Rise Up," he shouted and flew ahead as we started to launch. We followed him into battle as a wave of Darkness skimmers appeared from their ship. "Those are Cyclonian switchblades," Cyclonis said as she noticed the skimmers.

The switchblades were black with the Darkness symbol on it and had a man in the armor from before on it. "No matter what they are, they'll have to glue themselves back together," Dark Flame said as two compartments opened in the back of his skimmer, on either side and fired several crystal powered missiles.

They made contact with the wave of enemies and he laughed like a maniac. "Eat some of this," he said and dove into the wave with his sword drawn. I looked at Radarr and we nodded, then I jumped onto the wing of my ride as Radarr took control.

My skimmer started to spin with me at the end of one of the wings and I cut open several Darkness skimmers as we flew through them. "That was awesome," I said as Radarr balanced the ride. I watched a blast of red hit several Darkness Talons as they attempted to attack me.

I looked up to see Cyclonis and Piper fighting back to back. Both crystal mages firing shots with their staffs and whacking anyone who got close to them. I watched Finn and Ravess sniping from the Condor and Junko taking anyone out if they tried to land on the carrier. Starling was flying around, shooting Darkness Talons and taking them out with her nunchuks.

"Cyclonis, Look Out," I yelled as I watched a enemy attack them from below, hitting Cyclonis' skimmer and making her fall into the Wastelands. I felt adrenaline rush through me as I dove down and flew under her. She landed on the seat, behind me and I told her, "Hang On."

I flew the skimmer straight up and she hugged my waist. I felt my face heat up as we broke through the clouds and returned to the battle. I watched Dark Flame being chased by several skimmers before Piper and Starling cleared them, then he dove down and took out several Darkness Talons before they attacked the two.

"Aerrow, fly into their squadron," Cyclonis ordered me. "What, why," I asked and she said, "Just do it." She took out her staff and raised it as we flew into them. She pulled up a energy shield so we would run into every skimmer and not get hit. "That was amazing," I said as we flew out of the squadron.

We had downed the entire squadron and now there were a lot of Darkness Talons slowly descending into the Wastelands below. "Uh guys, I could use a hand," Dark Flame yelled as the Darkness cruiser opened fire on him. "Dark Flame," we yelled as a shot connected with his ride and he started falling.

"I don't think so," he said and his sky ride transformed. It turned into armor like a Nightcrawler ride, but it acted as a jetpack for him. "Your not the only one who got an upgrade," he said and launched a barrage of crystal missiles at the ship. The cannons stopped firing as the missiles obliterated them.

"Um, Stork to team, the engine's cooled we can go now," Stork said over the comm. "Everyone, back to the Condor," I yelled and we all flew back to the ship. I watched as Starling and Piper landed after Dark Flame did, then we ran to the bridge. "Stork, get us out of here," I said.

And he pulled a lever, then the ship lurched forward and sped us back to Atmosia. "Well that was awesome," Dark Flame said. "So we won't have Cyclonian aid, but we have Cyclonis' research and equipment," Piper said. "Yeah, that about sums it up," I said.

"I say we get some sleep before we get back," Starling said and left to her room. "Ravess, can you share a room with Cyclonis since we're out of guest rooms," I asked and she sighed. "Very well," she said and followed Cyclonis. Everyone retired to their rooms and so we abandoned the bridge for Stork.

I opened the door to my room and walked in when the light came on. "So, how was the flight," Starling asked as she sat on my bed. "Starling, I thought you went to your room," I asked and she shook her head. "Come now Aerrow, we've already decided I'm interested in Cyclonis' and your relationship," she said and giggled.

I blushed and she said, "So how was it?" "How was what," I asked. "The ride, when she held you when you flew straight up," she said and I remembered the stunt I pulled. "Oh, it was... Nice," I answered, my face turning crimson. "Well, she said she liked you," Starling stated, rubbing her neck.

"She did," I said, shocked. "Yeah, I asked her about it and kind of told her about your feelings," she said. "You did what," I practically yelled. "Shh, I did tell her, but she does like you back," she said. "Ok, but your not getting off that easily," I said, "So what about you?"

"Excuse me," she said. "I mean you and Dark Flame," I said and she reddened up. "Why does everyone say that me and him are perfect," she hissed. "Because both of you are mysterious and skilled fighters, the perfect team and coup-," I was cut off by her saying, "Don't finish that sentence!"

"Alright, but seriously you need to check on him sometime," I said while snickering. She groaned and said, "Cyclonis already has him stuck in my head, don't you get started either." I snickered and she glared before leaving my room. I got in bed and fell asleep with the image of a certain empress in my mind.

* * *

**Good story so far**

**I hope so**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Cyclonis: Do it or I'll destroy you**

**Me: Hey, you said you'd be a good person**

**Cyclonis: Fingers crossed**

**Me: Ah hell**

**Goodbye,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	5. Memories of the Past

**Welcome Back Viewers**

**This is chapter 4**

**Ravess: I liked the last chapter**

**Cyclonis: Is this chapter as likable**

**Starling: I wonder about that too**

**Me: I'll try**

**Aerrow: Awesome**

**Now the Chapter**

* * *

Cyclonis POV

"So you can have the spare mattress," I said as we laid a mattress on the floor. "What's wrong, want to still be treated as royalty, Master Cyclonis," Ravess mocked me. "Why do you hold such rancor towards me," I asked. "You banished me," she stated and I remembered that day.

"You attempted to take control," I said and she glared. "Your just a child," she said and I glared at her this time. "I am more than a child," I said, annoyed. "Are you even human, I have never seen you show emotion," Ravess asked. That was the last straw.

"I am human, I have shown emotion, just not to you," I said. She looked taken back, but recomposed herself and had a look of guilt on her face. "I... I apologize, I did not realize that-," I cut her off. "It is alright, I'm sorry for my strict rule," I said and she looked relieved.

"So how human are you," she asked and that puzzled me. "How human do you think me," I asked and she snickered. "Very seeing your relationship with the Storm Hawk, Aerrow," she said and I felt my face heat up. "So you do have a crush on him," she said and smirked.

"Well I do, but I don't know how to approach him," I said, blushing. "Well does he like you," she asked. "Starling says he does," I said and Ravess smirked even more. "Well I've had many admirers before I joined your empire, so I'd say just come clean," she said.

"Will it work," I asked and she nodded. "It did for me," she said and I thanked her. "Get some sleep, you'll need it for your big moment tomorrow," she said and got under the covers. I got under mine and fell asleep with a red headed sky knight filling my dreams.

* * *

Starling POV

I had fallen asleep after coming back to my room and changing into my sleeping clothes when I awoke to the sound of metal clashing against metal in the hangar. I walked down the corridor and came to the hangar bay door. I opened it silently and looked in and saw the hangar doors open with Dark Flame practicing on some dummies.

I silently crept to some crates and watched him practice with his sword. I finally got a good look at it, a double edged sword that had the inside void of metal. It glowed with energy from the oblivion stone at the bottom of the hilt. He slashed and cut, sometimes jumping up and slashing down on some dummies.

I watched him slice one in half and slash another across the torso. He then brought out his crystal powered gun and fired a bolt of energy that incinerated the last one. "You know, you don't half to hide," he said and I realized he was talking to me. I came out from behind the crates.

I saw him have a look of amusement on his face and I looked at him confused. "Nice outfit," he said and I realized I was still in my pajamas. I was wearing a white tank top and purple shorts with orange stripes going down them on the side. "Oh, well I was woken up by your activity and did not have time to change," I stammered while blushing and he laughed.

"So what brings you to my domain," he said as he led me back into the hangar. "Your loud ruckus," I said and he laughed again. "I guess I'm to use to being alone," he said and poured a bottle of wine into a glass, "Want one?" I shook my head, I didn't want him to carry me back to my room. He sat in a chair and took a sip.

"I don't drink," I said and he chuckled. "Can't hold your liquor," he said and I nodded. "Seems you aren't as great as they say you are," I said. "Excuse me," I said, angry at him. "Oh nothing, just I thought you would be able to hold your liquor since you did drink back during the death of your squad," he said and I felt the rage cool and the sadness wash over me.

He noticed my look and stood up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-," he said, but I held my hand up. "It's alright, I've already come to terms with that event," I said. "I would not pursue such things normally, but this is a special case," he said and laid a hand on my shoulder, "I have seen how you walk with a burden and how your eyes carry sadness."

"I don't need pity," I said and shook his hand off. "How about a trade then, I tell you my story and you yours," I said. "Your a very strong person, why do you want to know all this," I asked him. "I have seen many horrors in my life, even the death of my family and I do not wish any others to face the same horrors," he said.

"Ok, well it happened a couple years ago, before I met the Storm Hawks," I said and felt the memories flash before me.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Come on now Starling," Charles yelled at me as he and the others lifted off Terra Mesa's landing strip. "I'm coming," I yelled back and drove down the strip till I opened my wings and flew off to join them. "Come on now, the Raptors are closing in," Haytham, the Interceptor team leader and current Sky Knight said.

I flew up to join them and watched as a squad of terradons led by their leader, Repton. "Surrender, Interceptors," he hissed and threw his boomerang. We ducked as it flew over our heads and returned to his hands. "Never," Haytham yelled and charged with his Hanzo crystal powered sword and Interceptor shield.

We yelled a war cry and flew to meet them. I attacked Spitz and managed to throw him off his skimmer and into the Wasteland. I watched the others take out the rest of the Raptors, but Haytham was still exchanging blows with Repton. "You will never take Terra Mesa," Haytham yelled and struck Repton's weapon.

Repton retaliated and threw his boomerang, but missed him. "Your aim is bad, your losing your touch," Haytham said as he pointed his sword at Repton's throat. "I don't think so," he said and Haytham gasped as Repton's boomerang pierced him from behind.

Repton laughed and pulled the boomerang out of Haytham's back as he slumped over and grabbed his sword, then his shield. "The Interceptors fall today," he yelled and flew at Charles and John. They defended against him, but he stabbed Charles with Haytham's sword and cut John across the chest with his boomerang.

"NO," I yelled and charged at him. He smiled and threw his boomerang at me, but I blocked it with my nunchucks. I grabbed the Interceptor shield from his ride and charged him again. I attacked him with my nunchuks and blocked his boomerang with the shield.

"For Haytham," I heard William as he gave a war cry and charged him with his Hanzo Knife. "Fool," Repton said and dodged, then stabbed him with Haytham's sword. "No," I whispered as tears welled up in my eyes. Repton laughed and attacked me again, putting everything he had on me.

I yelped as Haytham's sword cut across my arm, leaving a large wound there. I grabbed it and dropped the shield which I tried to grab, but it fell and Repton caught it. "Thank you for providing me with my trophy," he said and threw his boomerang at me.

It collided with my skimmer and I plummeted to Terra Mesa where I crashed. I felt the ride crushing me as I tried to get out from under it. "No," I murmured as I tried to grab my nunchucks from under the ride when I heard wheels set down onto the landing strip.

I laid myself down steadied my breathing to near stopping. I could feel his eyes, burning against my body. He stared at me for several minutes, checking me if I was still alive. After several moments he laughed and left the terra with the shield, but not before implanting the sword a couple inches from my head.

***Flashback End***

* * *

"I eventually got out from under the ride and called for help," I told Dark Flame, "The Rebel Ducks answered my call and patched me up, but my team was gone." By the time I was finished, I was holding back tears. "That is a story that relates much to mine," he said and I looked at him.

"It's not good to hold back your emotions," he said. "Why," I asked. "Your story is similar to mine, enough to know that your holding back your emotions like I once did," he said. I felt the tears pour and put my hands to my face as the tears started to pour. "Crying isn't a weakness," he said, "Showing weakness is holding your emotions back."

"So what happened to you," I asked and he looked down. "I'll start from the beginning then, long before Cyclonia or the Sky Knights," he said, "There was the Guardians of Atmos, a goverment that ruled as a monarchy." I began to think up images of what it was like.

"Soon we discovered an ancient vault that triggered the growth of a priceless mineral known as Ener-C or Crystals," he said and my eyes widened. "Then came the discovery of Dark Ener-C, a more unstable form of Ener-C that had more energy, but less stable and was prone to explode if not handled carefully," he said.

"So what happened after the discovery," I asked, by this time I had settled into a chair as did he. "So after the discovery, we evolved from simple people to a more advanced race, but evolution gave rise to revolution as a group of people demanded their own right to live," he said.

"They soon turned from a people fighting for freedom, to a people fighting for tyranny," he explained, "They used the Dark Ener-C to fight the Guardians who used Enery-C or by then was called Pure Ener-C." "So they were like light and dark," I said and he nodded.

"Me and my family lived a simple life, far from the war until they came," he said, coldly, "They slaughtered everyone, even my family." I saw a tear crawl down his face and he said, "I was going to be killed until I grabbed a Dark Ener-C crystal from one of the dead Darkness soldiers and used it to shoot the guy about to kill me."

"So you hid after that," I said. "No, Dark Ener-C is a very corrupt form of crystal because it can turn a heart of gold into a heart of stone," he said, "It influenced me and I went into a mad rage." "I awoke the next day to find the survivors looking at me, they said I went and massacred all the Darkness soldiers," he said and I gasped.

"They tried to heal me, but they said it was impossible because the Dark Ener-C crystal had infected me and had started to eat away at my life force," he explained, "But I defied death and used the Darkness tech to heal me, I turned myself into some kind of thing that's organic, but also part Darkness tech."

"That's how your immortal," I asked and he nodded. "The tech sustains me, keeps me alive and increases my strength and other functions," he stated. "Oh my, that's a story," I said and he drank the whole glass of wine. "One up though is that I don't get drunk easily," he said and chuckled.

"Well how about we drink till your drunk," I said and he looked at me funny. "Why," he asked. "I don't think you'd want to remember this night," I said and drank my glass of wine. "So you think you can hold your liquor, huh," he said and refilled our glasses.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"This is one hell of a night," I thought. First I meet Starling in her pajamas, we talk about our past, and now we're having a drink. "So I whacked him in the head with the bottle of rum and stabbed him with my sword," I said and she giggled as I finished my war story.

"That's a lot of war stories," she slurred. "Another drink," I asked her and she giggled again, then held out her glass. "A toast then," she said and raised her glass. "A toast," I said, "To the fallen, to our heroes, and to our victories." We tapped glasses and downed them in seconds.

"Hey Dark Flame," she asked. "Yeah," I said, drunkly. "You ever liked someone, I mean like like," she asked. "No," I said and she giggled. "Have you," I asked and she nodded, drunkly, "Who?" "You," she said and grabbed me, then kissed me. I sat there, stunned for a moment before holding her and kissing back.

I stood up and we continued to make out until we fell onto my bed, then everything went dark.

* * *

Starling POV

I woke up with a pounding head ache and a glass cup in my right hand. "What happened," I said and noticed the glass, "Uh, I am not drinking again." "Why did I even drink," I thought and noticed my surroundings. I was in Dark Flame's room, what am I doing in here," I thought and the memories of last night flashed in my mind.

I looked down to see the sleeping form of Dark Flame under me, he was under me and I was on top of him. I panicked and looked at myself, I still had my clothes on and so did he. "Ok, so we just fell asleep on each other," I thought and remembered what I did before we fell into darkness.

"Oh hell, I kissed him," I thought as I got off the bed and sat in a chair. I heard a groan as Dark Flame woke up and he held his head. "What the, oh right," he said as he noticed me. "So about last night," he said and I stopped him. "Not a word," I said and he smirked.

"Oh and Starling," he said as I exited his room. "Yeah," I asked. "Getting drunk did nothing to forget about last night," he said and my eyes went wide. "Not a word about that either," I said and walked off to my room to get changed. I came out later, freshened up and saw everyone on the bridge save Dark Flame.

"So are we there yet," Finn asked. "No, we got some more time to go," Stork said. "Why, I thought you said it'd only be a couple hours," Aerrow said. "It would have been, but I didn't notice the talon that shot our engine and nearly disabled it," he said.

"So we need to fix it," I said and he nodded. "We'll need somewhere to land first," Piper said and pulled up a map. "Terra Mesa is close by, we can set down there," I said and I heard the door open. We all looked at Dark Flame as he entered in his signature black jacket.

"Are you sure that you want to return Starling, especially after what happened to your squad," he asked and I felt worry, worried that he'd spill our secret of last night. "How do you know that," Aerrow asked. "I do my research," Dark Flame said and I felt relief.

That's when I noticed his eyes, his light blue eyes that seemed to glow like Aerrow's striker crystals. Last night they were playful, but weary, but now they were cold and calculating. "I've already come to terms with that," I said and gave him a wink to remind him of last night.

"So let's get landing," he said, his eyes returning to the normal playful it was before. "Okay, we'll be there soon," Stork said and soon we landed on the old landing strip. "Starling, isn't that Haytham's sword," Dark Flame asked as he layed his eyes on the sword embedded in the stone.

"Yeah, I said as we all walked to the sword. I pulled it out of the ground and activated it. It's purple energy coursing up and down the metal. "That's the sword of who exactly," Junko asked. "Haytham, the leader of the Interceptors," Dark Flame said.

"Oh," Junko said and went back to the ship to help with the repairs. "Guys, I got bad news and good news," Stork said over to us from the Condor. "What," Aerrow asked as we walked back to the ship. "We have a squadron of Darkness Talons headed our way," he said and we looked up to see a blot of black headed towards us.

"Bloody hell," I said and Dark Flame brought out his fusion cannon. "We should defend while Junko and Stork fix the engine," Piper said. "Got it," I said and brought out my nunchucks. "I'll get up close," Dark Flame said and transformed his sky ride out, then flew off towards the enemy.

"Come on," Aerrow said and I had a flashback of John yelling at me to hurry up. I ran back to the Condor and got onto my ride before driving, then lifting off. We flew overhead and watched as Dark Flame annihilated the first wave of enemies before another took it's place.

We charged forward and I jumped onto several switchblades, kicking off the pilots as I went. I jumped back onto my skimmer as Aerrow used his special move, Lightning Claw to take out two more Darkness Talons. I watched Finn and Ravess shoot several more down.

I looked down at the Condor to see Piper using crystals to shoot down Darkness Talons and Cyclonis putting up a crystal energy shield. "Starling, look out," Aerrow yelled as a Darkness Talon attempted to slice my head off, but Dark Flame flew up and shot his skimmer.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded before diving down and shooting several more Darkness Talons. "Uh is that a Nightcrawler," Finn asked as we looked over to a Nightcrawler flying towards us. "Cyclonia really is on the Darkness' side," Aerrow said as he flew to engage the Nightcrawler.

He did his Lightning Claw move and it connected with the Nightcrawler, but the blast of crystal energy hit a forcefield. "Forcefield," I yelled as he started to fire bolts of energy from his wrist mounted crystal gun. A shot hit my engine and I plummeted towards the terra, but then I stopped as Cyclonis used her crystal staff to gently lay me on the ground.

"Thanks," I said to her and she nodded. I looked back to the skies to see the Nightcrawler jump onto Dark Flame's ride. Dark Flame stood up on his ride and took out his sword. "You want some of this," he asked and attacked the Darkness Nightcrawler.

The Nightcrawler dodged the attacks and attempted to shoot Dark Flame, but he dodged them. That's when I noticed the Darkness Talon behind him, prepared to open fire. The memory of Haytham dying flashed in my mind and I yelled, "Dark Flame, Behind You!"

He looked at me before the blasts of crystal energy struck him in the back and he slumped over. I felt tears well up and start to slide down my face as the Nightcrawler laughed, but then a laugh rang out. "Did you forget, I'm also part machine," Dark Flame said and headbutted the Nightcrawler off of his ride and shot the Darkness Talon behind him.

The Nightcrawler fell down and landed a couple feet from me, then Dark Flame landed a foot from him. The rest of the Darkness squadron landed behind their Nightcrawler leader. "Did you think that I was the only one without a special move," Dark Flame asked and his sword lit up like a torch.

He jumped up while twirling leaving a trail of faint purple and then twirled down. Then he spun and sent a wave of crystal energy from his sword. It collided with the Darkness troops and sent them flying, then when the dust cleared all of the Darkness Talons and Nightcrawler were unconscious.

"Whoa, that was cool," Finn said as he landed. "What was that, I've never heard of or seen a move like that before," Piper said as they ran over to Dark Flame. "I personally call it the Dark Star Saber Strike," he said as he held up his sword.

"That's not just an oblivion crystal, is it," I asked and everyone looked at me, confused. "No, it isn't," he said and took out the crystal. "That's the crystal you used when they came to your home, that's the Dark Ener-C crystal you used to slaughter them," I said and he nodded.

"Wait, how do you know that," Aerrow asked and I looked at Dark Flame who nodded. "Well last night, I was awoken by Dark Flame's training, so I talked to him and we talked about our past," I said and Aerrow nodded, but Piper snickered. "What," I asked and she looked at me.

"Well you talked about more than that," she said and me and Dark Flame exchanged looks of confusion. "You did have a couple drinks last night and confessed some things," she said and our faces turned crimson. "Whoa, did you guys," Finn asked and we said, "NO. NO. No, we didn't."

"I kissed him and well I fell asleep in his room," I said while rubbing the back of my neck. "Well it's nice to know you've found someone," Aerrow said and we walked back to the Condor, but I grabbed Dark Flame and said, "Don't scare me like that again."

He nodded, scared and walked back to the Condor with me, but before I stepped onto the carrier I said, "Wait, I have to go see something first." "Alright, but we're leaving soon," Stork said. I ran off of the landing strip and over to a flag pole with a faded purple flag and a golden Interceptor symbol on it.

"That's the Interceptor symbol right," Dark Flame asked as he walked up behind me. "Yeah and this is the shield I won back from Repton," I said as I picked up the steel shield with a purple bird with three wings on either side. "A monument to the fallen," he said and I nodded.

"It's time to go," he said and I followed him back to the Condor, but not before stabbing Haytham's sword into the ground next to the flagpole.

* * *

Aerrow POV

"Happy couple, huh," I asked Cyclonis as we watched Starling and Dark Flame walk back to the Condor together. "Yeah, I always knew that they'd be a perfect couple," Cyclonis said, showing a happy smile. "You should smile more, give's you that warm glow," I said and she blushed.

"What," I asked as I noticed the red on her cheeks. "Oh, nothing," she said, quickly. "Come on," I asked and she rubbed her neck. "Well I have something to tell you," she said. Right now she looked like a regular young adult with a small problem.

"And that would be," I asked. "Well remember how you saved me on Atmosia," she asked and I nodded. "Well after that I've, well... I've got-," she stammered, but Starling, who was on the landing strip and saw us yelled, "Just tell him already." "Ok, here it goes," she said and took a deep breath.

"AerrowIlikeyou," she said, really fast. "Um what," I asked. "I said Ilikeyou," she said, really fast again. The only word I caught was "Like". "Um, you like what," I asked and she groaned in frustration. She glared before stomping back to her room, but before she could I put the pieces together and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, you like me," I asked and she turned crimson. "You do like me," I said and she lightly nodded. "Well, that's nice and all, but I-," but she cut me off with a slap to my face. "I thought Starling said you liked me," she screamed and tried ran off, but I held her arm.

"I do like you, I've liked you since Atmosia," I said, but she slapped me again. "What the, why do you keep doing tha-," but she cut me off with a kiss. I felt my face heat up and I kissed back. "Finally, I've been waiting for this moment," a voice said and we looked over to see Ravess standing there.

"Oh, hello Ravess," Cyclonis said, trying to play it off. "The hands on each other and the blushes aren't helping the act," she said and we noticed we had been hugging in our make out session. "Oh, she was just giving me, mouth to mouth," I said and Ravess laughed before walking away, revealing my team looking at me in shock.

"Oh, hey guys," I said and they burst out laughing. "Dude, we knew this would happen," Finn said, wiping away a tear from his laughter. "Oh, so your alright with it," I asked and they nodded. "So did you get your movie done," Piper asked. "What movie," I asked and they gasped.

"Did you forget about movie night," Junko asked and it clicked in my head. "Oh, No I did get it done," I said and Piper smiled. "Good, because it starts once we get the Condor flying again," Piper said and they all went to get their movies. "Movie Night, huh," Cyclonis said and I rubbed my neck.

* * *

**Did you like that**

**Was there to much fluff**

**I think not**

**Starling: I am never drinking again**

**Me: You liked the kiss though, didn't you**

**Starling: I'm not going to lie, it was amazing**

**Aerrow: I knew it**

**Me: Best Chapter Eva**

**Goodbye,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	6. Movie Night 2

**Welcome back to the coolestest story on Fanfiction**

**Storm Hawks: Fall of Atmos**

**Tell me, did you like the last chapter**

**Starling: I did**

**Cyclonis: I did**

**Me: I was talking to the viewers**

**Starling: It was still a good chapter**

**Now to the new chapter**

* * *

Aerrow POV

Soon enough we had lifted off and had set off to Atmosia. "Alright, everyone to the hangar bay," Piper said and she, Junko, and Finn raced down there with Radarr and Stork walking behind them. "The Hangar," Cyclonis, Ravess, Starling, and Dark Flame asked.

"That's where we host movie night," I said and they all nodded. "Well I'll see you down there," Ravess said and walked away. "Come on Dark Flame, we don't want them to take the good seats," Starling said and Dark Flame followed her. "Aren't we going," Cyclonis asked and I nodded. "We're going to take a short cut," I said and opened a hatch.

"That's a short cut," she asked and I pushed her through then jumped through. Soon I landed on the couch and Cyclonis bounced onto my lap. "Oh, hey," I said and she blushed. Ravess sat down next to me and Cyclonis while Junko and Finn sat in back. Piper stood next to the crystal projector with Radarr.

"Ah man, you took all the good spots," Dark Flame said as he and Starling entered the hangar. "Sorry, you snooze you lose," I said and smiled. "I don't think so," he said and pulled out his storage crystal. He spawned a fancy couch that he and Starling sat in.

"A drink," he asked Starling as he held up a bottle of wine, but she covered her mouth and said, "No, not after last night." "Alright team, do we have everything," I asked. "Bowls of Flamecorn, check," Finn said and Dark Flame said, "Yo, toss one of those over here." Finn tossed him a bowl as Junko said, "Yorkan Juice, check."

"3D glasses, check," Piper said and I said, "Alright team, that's everything, Radarr start it up." There was whirring from behind me and we watched as a roll of tape spun off the projector, bounced around, and smashed Dark Flame's bottle of wine.

"Hey," he said, angry. Radarr cringed and smiled, trying to look harmless. "You can get one after the movie," Starling said and made him sit back down in their couch. "Well alright then, Radarr start it up... again," I said and he gave me a thumbs up.

The projector started up and we had a good movie of Finn talking about how cool he is, but also some clips of his failures. Then we watched a movie about the horrors of Atmos by Stork. After that Junko's was up and he was talking about our rides, but this time he updated it.

"This is Starling's Slip-Wing Fighter Ultra, or Redstreak to her," Junko said, "It's stripped down from it's original design to be as fast as possible, but also as maneuverable." "This is Cyclonis' Switchblade, it's pretty much a simple Switchblade, but it's modified for more space and speed," he said.

"And last but not least, Dark Flame's sky ride, the Mark-II Shadowrunner or as he calls it, the Transformer because of how he can transform it out of his body, then ride it," Junko said and we looked at Dark Flame who was smiling, "It has two cruiser class crystal engines that were stripped down to be for a skimmer and only has two wings. It's engine's can open up to fire a lot of crystal missiles and the front can open up to show a crystal gun."

The movie finished and we all clapped and whistled. "Now that was cool," Dark Flame said and we all nodded. "What I want to know is why your ride is better than ours," I asked. "Because I've been upgrading it since I built it," he said and we all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, my turn," Piper said and her movie played. Her movie played and showed the crystals, but she added in the new kinds of crystals. "Here is the enhanced firebolt, an upgraded version of the firebolt making it a powerful crystal in battle," she said, "This is the Bridge Stone, a crystal that can open portals between two places."

"And this is Ener-C, a powerful form of crystal energy and Dark Ener-C is a unstable, but really powerful form of Ener-C," she said and the movie continued with the UPCHUC scene and everyone laughed, again while Cyclonis, Ravess, Starling, and Dark Flame chuckled.

"Good film," Dark Flame said, "Might want to work on the Acronym." Piper looked upset and huffed in anger. "Alright, my turn," I said and we played my movie. "That was one of the best," Dark Flame said as he ate some Flamecorn. "Alright, that's all the movies," I said.

"Hey, wait you didn't get mine," Dark Flame said and held up a film. "You have film," I asked and he nodded, then tossed it to Radarr who put it in. It showed the words, A Millenium Ago and showed a village being destroyed and a boy running, then it showed A Couple Seconds After A Millenium Ago and showed the boy annihilating the Darkness soldiers.

Then it said 900 Years Ago and had a man running through a city, slicing Darkness soldiers, left and right. After that it showed Now and had Dark Flame running around killing Darkness Talons with us. "Whoa, what was that," I asked. "That was a bunch of security tapes and videos I patched together to be a movie," Dark Flame said and we all clapped.

"Thank your, thank you very much," he said and bowed. "I thought that mine was the best," Stork said. "No mine was definitely the best," Finn said and everyone got into an argument until I noticed the bird sitting on the projector. Everyone stopped arguing and followed my gaze to see the bird and Piper took a message crystal from it.

"It's a message, from Atmosia," she said, "Bring Cyclonis, urgent meeting." "Stork, get us moving," I ordered, "Piper get some Velocity crystals in the engine." "On it," she said and ran to her room to ge some crystals. "Everyone else, to the bridge," I said and they all nodded, then ran to the bridge.

Soon we were back on our way to Atmosia

* * *

**Did you like it**

**I did**

**I'll see you next time**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	7. Trial by Gunfire

**Hello again**

**This is chapter 7**

**Cyclonis: So why do they want me?**

**Me: Secrets**

**Starling: I'll give you a kiss**

**Me: Um Uhh**

**Me: They want you becaus-**

**Now to the chapter**

**Cyclonis: WHAT, you promised**

**Me: I said to the Chapter!**

* * *

Unknown POV

"What," I said as I woke up, "Why aren't I dead." "Because you never were," a whispering voice said. "What, I as blown up," I said as I laid my eyes on a hooded female figure. "No you weren't, your atoms were scattered across the Atmos, but we have revived you and now we ask you to aid us," she said.

"Why should I," I asked, "I serve only Master Cyclonis." "So you will serve her, even after she has joined the Storm Hawks," she said and my eyes widened in disbelief. "No, she wouldn't betray her own empire," I said and she laughed.

"That's a lie, here watch this," she said and held up a crystal which showed a recording of Cyclonis kissing Aerrow. "No," I said and the figure laughed again. "I ask you to lead the Cyclonian forces we have recruited against her," she said and I nodded.

"She has brought dishonor to Cyclonia, I will purge it," I said and kneeled in front of her. "There is no need to kneel, you are the leader of the Cyclonians now," she said and I smiled. "What is your name," I asked her.

"You can call me, Arachna," she said, "As I will call you Dark Ace." I smiled as she handed me my old sword and a new crystal. "This is a Enhanced Firebolt, Cyclonis is attending a meeting on Atmosia, end her and the Storm Hawks along with their allies," she said, "Do not fail me Dark Ace, I have put my faith in you."

"I will do as you command, Arachna," I said and she lead me to a hangar where a painted black Switchblade with a symbol of their forces was on it. "Go now, but do not kill the one named Dark Flame, he is a valuable asset for us." I nodded and flew off.

* * *

Cyclonis POV

As Stork descended the ship onto a nearby hill, we got on our sky rides, except Ravess and flew down to the town hall of Atmosia. Soon we landed and parked our rides next to the other dozens, then walked into the town hall. We entered and everything went quiet.

Everyone directed a glare at me as we walked to our seats. "Cyclonis," the head councillor asked, "Would you mind explaining why the Cyclonians have begun to attack us and are gathering near the Stone Barrier to the Far Side!" "What," I said in disbelief. "Your forces have begun to attack our terras," he yelled at me, but Aerrow stood up.

"She isn't responsible for this, the Darkness has recruited the Cyclonian forces to fight against her," he said and people started to murmur. "Why should we believe her," Harrier asked. "Because I'm here," Ravess said as she entered the town hall.

"Ravess," I said and she nodded at me. "Cyclonis banished me near the end of the war, but they rescued me from the Darkness and I watched as the Cyclonian Talons, now going by Dark Talons attacked us and tried to kill her," she said and everyone started murmuring again.

"Sir," a man said as he entered the town hall. "Yes," the head councillor asked as we all stared at him. "The ship from before is headed towards us, but also a large force of Cyclonian ships is headed towards the terra," he said and everyone glared at us again.

"If this is your doing, then I will personally execute you," Harrier said, but I glared back. We all walked out from the town hall to see the Darkness warship and a fleet of Cyclonian ships with the Darkness symbol on it fly towards us. "Sky Knights, to battle," Aerrow yelled and every yelled a war cry before getting on their skimmers.

I got onto my skimmer and flew next to Aerrow. "What is she doing here," Harrier asked, but I just glared again. "She's part of the team, besides we need all the help we can get," Aerrow said and we charged towards the enemy. "Attack," Aerrow yelled and we started firing bolts of energy to them as they did the same.

I created a shield as several bolts hit me, then I shot them back at the Dark Talons. "Nightcrawlers," Aerrow yelled as we watched several gliding figures enter the battle. That's when a barrage of missiles hit them and Dark Flame flew towards them, sword in hand.

"Come on," he yelled and we followed him into battle, taking down Cyclonian ships and attacking the Darkness ship. "You thought you were so clever," a voice said and I looked behind me to see a man in black with armor that seemed familiar and a helmet on.

"Who are you," I said with my after voice. "Do you not remember me," he asked and I tried to figure out where I had met him before. "Master Cyclonis, I thought you were suppose to know everything," he mocked and I felt my anger flare, "Maybe this will jog your memory."

He pulled out an all to familiar sword and activated it, the only difference was the enhanced firebolt crystal in the place of a standard one. "No," I whispered as he used his special move to knock me out of the sky. I fell down to the terra below, but I used my staff to slow my descent and came to a softer landing than the one I would have had.

I got up and looked over to see him land near me. I held my staff at the ready and prepared myself to defend against my once loyal servant. "Cyclonis," Aerrow yelled as he landed his ride next to me. "Don't worry about me, worry about him," I said as the once Storm Hawk landed not to far from us.

"Ah Aerrow, it's been a while," he said as he lifted his helmet. "Dark Ace," Aerrow said as he pulled out his sword and Aerrow, his daggers. "I was wondering when you'd recognize me," he said and put on the helm he once wore when he served me.

"How are you still alive," I asked and he laughed. "You see, I didn't die when you super charged me," he explained, "My body was disintegrated and it's atoms were spread across the Atmos, until the Darkness pulled me back together." "Why do you fight for them," I asked.

"You don't think I know about your betrayal, how you turned your back on your own empire," he said, "How you and Aerrow our love birds." "So it is true," Harrier said as he landed some couple of feet away from us. The Sky Knights had assembled behind us and the Darkness behind Dark Ace.

"I saw you and Aerrow on Terra Mesa," he said and pointed his sword at Aerrow as he began to move towards the Dark Ace. "I've had enough of you," Aerrow said and charged. They exchanged blows and Aerrow used his special move to knock Dark Ace off his feet, but then he jumped back up and used his special move to blast Aerrow right next to me.

"Killing two love birds with a single strike," Dark Ace said and raised his sword, but he was stopped when another sword stopped him. We looked over to see Dark Flame with his sword out. "Hey, how's it going," he asked and Dark Ace faced him.

"And you are," Dark Ace asked. "Dark Flame," he answered. "Oh, so you are Dark Flame, my masters have told me not to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't fight you," he said and charged him. "I don't think so," Dark Flame said as he dodged and slashed at Dark Ace's arm.

He cut off the piston on his left arm as Dark Ace pass him, then rammed him head on. "Argh, you are as strong as they said you were," he said and attacked Dark Flame again. He stabbed at Dark Flame who dodged, but Dark Ace slashed as he did so and made a large cut across Dark Flame's chest.

His armor took most of the attack, but there was still a small cut that leaked blood. "Argh," he said as he held his wound. "Do you know who I am," Dark Flame asked. "Yes, Dark Flame the Dark Sky Knight," Dark Ace said, confused at why he asked.

"Good, now you will know me as Dark Flame, Your Destroyer," he yelled and charged at the Dark Ace. He panicked and tried to stab him, he succeeded, but Dark Flame didn't falter and continued to attack him. "He's in a state of complete rage," I said in horror and awe.

"What are you," Dark Ace asked as blood ran from his wounds. "I am Dark Flame," he said and raised his blade, but then a Dark Nightcrawler flew by and grabbed the Dark Ace. "You will regret this day," the Dark Ace yelled as his forces retreated.

Dark Flame was still in complete rage and started to fire bolts of crystal energy at him, then Starling grabbed his arm. "Dark Flame, calm yourself," she yelled, but he kept firing, "I said stop." She yelled and kissed him, everyone gasped as they saw the Interceptor kiss him.

He shook his head and held it. "Ah, what happened," he asked. "You went into a mad rage," Starling said and he grabbed the crystal from his sword. "I'm sorry, I go into a bit insane sometimes," he said. "It's alright, you didn't hurt anyone," she said and Finn snickered, "No one, but the Dark Ace."

Junko high-fived him, but Piper glared at him. "So, what now," Dark Flame asked. "Now we discuss the situation of our Storm Hawk's relationship with the Cyclonian," the high councillor said and their was an outburst of anger at the two. "I knew you weren't a real sky knight," Harrier said and pointed his sword at Aerrow.

"Why do you say this is wrong," Dark Flame asked, still holding his head. "Because she's the enemy," he said and raised his sword. "Fool, did you not just witness the Dark Ace attempting to kill her," Dark Flame said and everyone stopped yelling to listen.

"You call yourself a Sky Knight, I see only a fool unwilling to put down his pride," Dark Flame said and Harrier lowered his blade down. "Cyclonis is an ally and a friend who has already saved us countless times," he said and everyone started murmuring in agreement.

"Will you listen to reason now," Dark Flame asked and the head councillor nodded, "Good, I say we first discuss the threat of the Darkness forces gathering near the Stone Barrier." "Why would they do such a thing," Starling asked.

"Unfortunately, I do not know," Dark Flame said. "I say we go find those Darkness creeps and give them what's coming to them," Aerrow said and everyone shouted in agreement. "Then let's fly," I said and he smiled at me. We started to repair the damage to our skimmers and then lifted off.

* * *

Aerrow POV

I smiled as I watch the fleet of ships fly from Atmosia along side us to fight the Darkness at the Stone Barrier. "So the secret's out," Starling said as we leaned against the Condor's balcony. "So is the secret of you and Dark Flame," I said and she blushed.

"Yeah, well it isn't as shocking as you and the empress of Cyclonia," she said and I blushed. "So what do you think their doing at the Stone Barrier," I asked. "Honestly, probably trying to get to the far side," she said, "There might be things there that they want back."

"What does Dark Flame think," I asked and she shrugged. "He doesn't really know either," she said. "Hey guys, we should do some combat training while we're on our way" Piper said. "That's a wonderful idea," I said and we gathered everyone, then started with Stork's moves.

"Alright, Cyclonis and Dark Flame, hope you can keep up," Stork said, "Merbian crazy face, now." We started with everyone and this time Starling joined in while Dark Flame, Cyclonis, and Ravess stood there, confused and scared. "Stop this madness," Dark Flame said.

"What," I asked. "I was thinking that we'd do actual training maneuvars," he asked. "This is training for us," Starling said, "The Merbian crazy face helps ward off enemies, we used it against Ravess' troops at Polaris Pointe." "So that's why my men were scared off," Ravess said and everyone snickered.

"How about we try some aerial combat training," Cyclonis suggested and we nodded. We all ran to our skimmers and flew off, then started playing Aerial Keep Away. Soon we landed back onto the Condor and saw Dark Flame still there. "What's wrong Dark Flame," Starling asked.

"What's wrong, I was thinking we'd actually train," he said. "Sorry to disappoint," I said, "But this is how we always train." "Maybe you've forgotten, I've actually been in several wars, I have seen to many men dead," he said, coldly. "Well sometimes we have to lighten up," I said and he glared.

"How about we do some combat training," Starling said, quickly. "That is something I'd like," he said and brought out his sword. He placed an Oblivion crystal in it and we all looked at him, confused. "Why are you using an Oblivion crystal," Cyclonis asked.

"It simulates real crystal powered combat, but does not hurt your friends," he said and we all said, "Oh". "Come on," he said and I attacked him. We sparred for several minutes before I put my daggers in an X position and caught his sword. I then ducked under his strike, then I stabbed at him which he dodged.

He parried and slashed at me, cutting me across the right arm. "Yield," I said as I gripped the wound. "Sorry kid," he said as he lowered his sword. "Wait, this is crystal burned, your Oblivion crystal hurt him," Piper said. "Oh, yeah sorry about that too, sometimes in combat the line between friend and foe blurs for me," he said and I nodded.

"It's alright, with skills like yours, we can't lose," I said as Cyclonis healed my wound with a Nil crystal. "Everyone to the bridge, you'll want to see this," Stork said over the intercom. "What is it Stork," I asked him as we entered the bridge. "We're nearing the Stone Barrier," he said and we laid our eyes upon a large fleet of Cyclonian ships and the Darkness flagship.

"What are they doing," I asked as we watched them take out the Bridge Stone. "What in the name of Atmos," Dark Flame said, "Are they going to do it." "Doing what," Starling asked. We followed his gaze to watch as the Stone Barrier was brought down and a large terra rose from the ground.

"Did they just," Finn asked and Piper said, "Raise of terra by destroying the Stone Barrier, Yes." "Oh my God," Starling said as we watched the terra rise. "What is that," I asked and I heard Dark Flame murmur something. "What was that," I asked him and he said, "Terra Shade, home of the Darkness and my home base after the war."

* * *

Starling POV

"Wait, your home base," I asked. He nodded and pointed towards the giant structure on the terra, "That's the Darkness' fortress." "They've raised their home and now they'll raise their army again," he said. "Guys, we got incoming," Stork said as the Cyclonian fleet started charging.

"All ships, open fire," Aerrow yelled as our fleet fired off bolts of blue and the Cyclonians purple. "To your skimmers," Aerrow said and we ran down to the hangar. We got on our skimmers and flew off into battle. "Scramble," Aerrow yelled as a squad of Dark Talons started firing at us.

"I got this," Finn said and fired several shots, taking down the Dark Talons in seconds. "Everyone towards the flagship, it's time to end this," I said as we started flying towards the enemy. We landed in it's hangar bay and found a battalion of Darkness Soldiers.

"Get em," one of them said and started firing their arm cannons. "Find cover," I said as we hid behind some crates. "Finn, give us some covering fire while me, Aerrow, and Harrier deal with them," I said and he nodded. "What, I won't fight with you people," Harrier said and I grabbed him by his armor.

"You will or we'll leave you on the ship when we blow it into scrap metal," I said and he nodded. Me, Aerrow, and Harrier snuck around the crates and attacked the guards as Finn started laying down some fire on them. "Come on, the bridge should be this way," I said and we ran down some corridors until we came to a steel door with two guards.

"Halt," they said as they raised their guns, but then Dove ran out from our crowd of Sky Knights and took them both out. "Nice one Dove," Aerrow said and she said, "Zank you." "Junko, your turn," Aerrow said and he opened the doors. We entered the bridge which was a large room with a second floor consisting of platforms and walkways.

The problem was that the second level had Darkness Soldiers with arm cannons pointed at us. "Why hello Sky Knights," a female figure in a robe and hood said. "Who are you," Cyclonis asked. "Arachna," she said, simply, "I was the one who brought back your dear Dark Ace."

She threw off her hood and revealed a woman with spiky black hair and glowing purple eyes. "Your eyes are-," I said in disbelief and she laughed. "You like them, a side effect of over exposure to a large quantity of Dark Ener-C," she said and brought out a spear with a blade glowing with Dark Ener-C energy.

"You did that to him," she screeched and launch herself at Arachna. Then the soldiers were about to open fire when Arachna stopped them after throwing Cyclonis off of her. "Kneel to your monarch," she ordered us, but we just glared. "Kneel or she dies," Arachna said and her arm charged with crystal energy and pointed it at me.

People started to kneel when my eyes widened when I saw a familiar shape flying towards the ship's bridge. "What are you-," Arachna asked, but saw Dark Flame flying head on towards us and her eyes widened too. We ran for cover as he rammed the ship's bridge and I was pushed onto the ground, then everything went dark.

* * *

"Uh," I groaned as I woke up. "The battle," I thought as I took in my surroundings. "Aerrow, Cyclonis," I said as I noticed the couple on the ground. "What happened," Aerrow asked. "Dark Flame happened," I said as I saw Dark Flame taking on the whole bridge.

The Darkness soldiers were throwing themselves at the Dark Sky Knight as he sliced and diced as well as firing bolts from his fusion cannon. "I will deal with him myself," Arachna said as she got up and charged him. She brought out her spear with a Dark Ener-C crystal in it.

It lit up with a large blade at the end of it and she stabbed at him. He dodged it and grabbed the spear, then threw her at the wall. She let go and ducked, then grabbed and pulled back her weapon. They exchanged blows until Dark Flame grabbed her spear and broke it.

"Give up Arachna, you've lost," Dark Flame said, but she laughed. "You've forgotten something," she said and threw the Bridge Stone a couple feet from them where it activated and a shot came from it, hitting Dark Flame square in the chest. It left a burn mark and a hole in his armor.

"Silas," he said as a man who resembled a Rex Guardian, but with black armor that pointed instead of curved. He had black hair and purple eyes, just like Arachna. "Hello again, Dark Flame," he said and fired another shot from his arm cannon that seemed to be upgraded. I blocked the shot with my nunchucks and stood in between them.

"So you've found yourself a girl," Silas said and laughed. "Well he loves a girl who can kick his butt," I said and charged him. He fired several shots, but I jumped up and lashed at him with my Hanzo nunchucks. He transformed his arm cannon into a blade of Dark Ener-C energy and blocked my attack.

"You are brave for a little Sky Knight," he said and slashed at me. I jumped back and did my special move, Nunchuck Fury and knocked him back. He shook his head and snarled before charging at me, then slashing at my legs. I jumped up, but he slashed up and cut me along the torso.

The armor plate on my chest stopped his blade from going far, but he still made blood flow. I cried out in pain and held my wound as blood started pouring. "Starling," Piper yelled and she and the Storm Hawks started fighting the Darkness leader as the rest of the Sky Knights and their squadrons fought the Darkness soldiers and talons.

* * *

Aerrow POV

"Starling," Piper yelled as Silas cut her across the chest. My team ran up and started fighting the Darkness leader while everyone else fought the troops. Me and Cyclonis ran over to Starling who was breathing heavily. "Stay with us Starling," I said as Cyclonis used her Nil crystal to revive her.

"It's been a... ah... good run... uh... Aerrow," she said, weakly and her eyes closed. "You aren't leaving us yet," Cyclonis said and her hands seemed to spark with crystal energy and glowed green. Starling's wound closed up and her armor mended itself as Starling's eyes opened and she gasped.

"I'm still alive," she said. "The power of the Guardians of Atmos," I said and Cyclonis smiled. "Thank you, Cyclonis," Starling said and got up, grabbed her nunchucks and hit a Dark Talon before he attacked us. "Thank you too," Cyclonis said to Starling who winked.

"Argh," we heard a voice say and we looked over to see Dark Flame get up. He had blood leaking slightly from the shot that Silas made in his armor, but none the less he got up and charged the Darkness leader. He grabbed him and started punching him in the face.

"I will end you for all that you have done," he yelled as he continually punched Silas in the face. "Argh, I'll rip out your heart," Silas said and slashed at Dark Flame who dodged. He transformed his blade back into a gun and fired a bolt that Dark Flame dodged as it sailed past him, then blew up the controls.

We all stumbled as the ship rocked and started to plummet towards the terra below. "Aerrow, get your team out of here, everyone else follow his lead," Dark Flame yelled as he engaged Silas again. "What about you," I yelled and he said, "I'll hold them off and hopefully do some damage."

I nodded and ran back to my skimmer with the others, then we flew off back to the fleet. The Dark Cyclonian ships had retreated to the other side of the terra while ours had stayed at the other. We watched as the Darkness flagship flew into their base on Terra Shade, but then a purple light flew from the ship before it hit.

As it got closer I made out the form of Dark Flame on his sky ride. "That was rush," he yelled and flew with us back to the Condor. "Woo hoo," Finn yelled as we landed, "That was awesome." "Yeah it was," Junko said and high-fived him. "Dark Flame, you alright," I said as I noticed him looking back at the terra.

"You said it was your home base," I said, "How did it fall." "I sank it," he stated, simply, "I didn't want anyone to find the relics that the Darkness had so I had the terra destroyed by blowing up it's core." "It's core," Piper asked. "Yes, Terra Shade is the source of Dark Ener-C and it was activated when the vault opened," he said, "I blew the core and watched as the terra fell into the wastelands."

"Well now it's back and we need to put it back down," I said and he nodded. He transformed his ride back into him and started to walk when he collapsed onto his hands and knees. "Dark Flame," Starling said. "Argh, I'm to weak," he said and blacked out.

"He's exhausted," Piper said as she checked him. "Must have gave everything he had to fight Silas and crash the ship," Cyclonis said. "Is he going to be alright," Starling asked. "He'll be fine, just needs some rest," she said, "Help me get him into the med bay."

We eventually were able to drag Dark Flame into the med bay and into a bed. "You alright," I asked Cyclonis. "Yeah, it's just this new power, the power of the Guardians of Atmos," she said. "Yeah, something wrong with it," I asked. "No, I'm just worried I'll go evil again," she said, "And lose you."

"Hey, your one of us now, we will always be there with you," I said and kissed her. "Thanks Aerrow," she said after we stopped. "Stork, set course for Atmosia, it's time the Sky Knight Council take this seriously," I said and he turned the ship towards the rest of the fleet.

* * *

**Finish**

**I liked this chapter, did you**

**Starling: I almost died!**

**Me: Yeah, well so did I**

**Cyclonis: You already sound like a old married couple**

**Storm Hawks: Hahahaha**

**Me: Shut up**

**Goodbye,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	8. This Means War

**Hey viewers**

**I'm back with chapter 8**

**Did you like the last chapter**

**I sure did**

**Aerrow: You almost died**

**Me: Yeah, but I beat the Dark Ace like you**

**Aerrow: Oh yeah**

**Starling: Just start up the chapter**

**To the Chapter!**

* * *

Aerrow POV

We were on the Condor, which was set on the hill near the town on Atmosia. "So what do you think we should do about them," I asked. "I say we blow the terra like Dark Flame did," Finn said. "Finn, Dark Flame could only do that because the Darkness was already defeated," Piper said.

"Plus, the Darkness has completely set up defenses on the terra, we can't get near it without being shot down," I said. "Can't Dark Flame just find a secret passage or something," he asked and we all looked at each other. "That's a great idea, quick to the med bay," I said.

We ran down to the medical bay and found Starling sitting in there with Dark Flame still asleep. "Starling, your still here," I said and she looked at me. "I've been waiting for him to wake up," she said. "Why," Junko asked. "For what he says, he keeps talking in his sleep something about the Darkness," she said.

"Oh," I said, "Well we need to wake him up now, he might know a secret way into Terra Shade." "Then do it, it's better than sitting here and waiting," she said, bored. We started to try and wake him by snapping our fingers in front of his face, but that didn't work so Radarr tried howling.

"Well that didn't work either," I said. "Let me try," Starling said and leaned over him. "Starling our you going to kis-," but I was cut off when she slapped him, Hard. But he just kept snoring and she groaned. "He's invincible in his sleep to," Cyclonis said.

"Well what do we do now," I asked. "Soldier, What are you doing, your not in uniform," a voice yelled and we looked at Dark Flame who was awake, "Put some pants on!" Then he fell back into the bed and went back to sleep. "So he mutters about the Darkness in his sleep and he spews out nonsense when he's conscious, that's wonderful," Starling said, sarcastically.

"Well that's no help," Finn said. "Well we might as well go to the meeting now," Piper said. I nodded and we made our way to the town hall where everyone was assembled. "I say we send the fleet there and annihilate them," Harrier said. "I think we should just freeze the entire terra and everything on it," Suzy Lu said.

"Or we could just set up a defense perimeter and hope that it holds," Cyclonis said as we entered and all eyes were on us. "Ah Storm Hawks, have you learned anything from Dark Flame," the head councillor asked. "No, he has lost his mind for the time being, but we do believe that there might be a secret entrance to the terra," I said.

"Then let's find it," a Screaming Queen squad member said. "That's near impossible with the Darkness defending the terra, but we think Dark Flame might know an entrance," Starling said. "Then we'll have to set up that defense perimeter and wait," Suzy Lu said.

"Exactly," Piper said. "That might not happen," Stork said as he ran into town hall, "The Darkness is attacking Terra Wallop right now." "Then let's go," I said. "Wait, it's a lot of Darkness so we might need some help," Stork said. "I suppose the Rex Guardians can lend you a hand," Harrier said through gritted teeth.

"Then let's ride," I said as we raced back to the Condor. Soon we were on our way with the Rex Guardians aboard. "This is your ship, it's filthy," Harrier said, refusing to sit on the sofa around the map. "Just deal with it," Starling said and we started to make a strategy.

"The report said that the Dark Cyclonian ships were camped around Terra Wallop, but their ground forces our blasting everything in their path," Piper said, "The Wallop Resistance is hiding in the forested regions of the Terra so they're good for the time being.

"Harrier, you and your team will follow us onto the terra while the Condor distracts the ships and from there land on the terra," Piper explained. "Why do we have to follow you," Harrier asked and I saw the female Rex Guardian suddenly get red in anger.

"Harrier, can you not put your pride down for even a single battle, this is bigger than you and I," she yelled and we all looked at her. "My apologises, but I have had it with Harrier's insubordination," she said. "She has a point," Starling said and we all nodded and he bowed his head in shame. "Thanks, um," I said and she answered me, "Lucy".

"Thank you, Lucy for helping us here," I said and she nodded. "Very well, we will follow you," he said. "Good, because we're coming up on Terra Wallop," Stork said as we approached the two giant terras that were shaped like fists. "Storm Hawks, GO," I yelled as we drove off the Condor and flew towards the terra, undetected.

"Rex Guardians, FORWARD," Harrier yelled as they followed us into battle. Soon we were on the ground with the Condor hidden underneath some foliage. "So where to now," I asked and Junko roared into the forest. Suddenly the ground shook and several Wallops came out of the ground with weapons ready.

"Guys, meet the Wallop Resistance," he said as the Wallops kept their weapons steady. "Um guys, you can lower the weapons now," Junko said and they snarled. "What's she doing here," they asked and we all looked at Cyclonis. "Well she's on our side now," I said and they looked at us for a second before lowering their weapons.

"Very well, but if she does anything to betray us," a Wallop said and punched his hand as a gesture of being pummeled. "Ok, now to taking back Terra Wallop," I said and they nodded. We got onto the Condor and Piper laid down a map of the terra.

The Dark Cyclonians are held up here," she pointed to the larger terra across from us. "The only way across is by air or by the bridge," she said. "Then we go by bridge," I said, "We can't risk being seen in the air." "But what if they see us on the bridge, we'll be toast," Finn said.

"Then we try not to get caught," I said and we all nodded, "Cyclonis, I want you to stay here just incase they find the Condor." "Ok, but come back in one piece," she said and I nodded. "Yep, we're all going to die," Stork said as we started on our way to attack the Dark Cyclonians and free the rest of the Wallops. A couple moments later we were half way across the bridge.

"Aerrow, are you sure this is safe," Starling asked and Finn nodded in agreement with her. "I'm sure, what's the worst that could happen," I said, but that's when the board I was stepping on broke and fell onto a Dark Talon flying under us. "What the... Hey, get them," he yelled and a squad of Dark Talons flew towards us.

"RUN," I yelled and we started running across the bridge. "Whew, let's not do that again," Piper said. "Are your missions always like this," Harrier asked. "About," I said and he sighed before following us again. We soon came to the town we were at when we last came here.

Dark Talons patrolled the streets while Wallops went about their daily business in fear. "Come on," I said as I spotted the Dark Ace talking to some Nightcrawlers. "The Storm Hawks are here, I want you to find them, but I want to destroy them and Cyclonis," he said as we listened from behind a building.

"Yes Master," they said and started to get on their rides when one of them sniffed the air. He sniffed some more until he looked in our direction. We hid behind the building again, but then looked back to see no one there. "They must be gone," I said and we looked back behind the building to see them and the Dark Ace.

"Well. Well. Well, look at what we have here," he said as he activated his sword.

* * *

No POV

Back at the Condor, Stork was checking the ship's functions as the Storm Hawks and the Rex Guardians made their way to the Dark Ace. But unknown to them, a certain Dark Sky Knight slept in the med bay. As he slept, he murmured on about the voices in my his head.

Then, suddenly his eyes opened to reveal glowing red irises, but then they returned to the original light blue as quick as his eyes opened.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"Serve us," a voice whispered. "You are one of us, the apex of us," another bellowed. "We will consume you, the Darkness will consume you," another roared and I awoke with a gasp. "I can still feel them in my head," I thought as I held my head in my hands.

I got out of the bed and got my clothes on. I walked down the hallway and entered the bridge to find Stork at the controls. "Stork, what's going on, what happened," I asked and he gasped. "Your awake, well we're on Terra Wallop to try and help them retake their home," Cyclonis said.

"Is that where everyone is," I said, noticing the lack of the team. "Yep, the Rex Guardians are with them too," Stork said. "So should I go help them," I asked and he shook his head. "They should have things under control," Cyclonis said, but then the radio blared to life.

"Stork, Cyclonis, are you there, we need a hand," Aerrow yelled before the line went dead. "I guess they need us now," Stork said. "Well I'll need a hand to get across, the Dark Cyclonians will spot me if I try to cross the bridge," I said. "But they will if you fly," she said.

"Yeah, but I have air superiority," I said and Stork frowned. "We're doomed," he said and started up the ship, "Let's get to it then." I transformed out my sky ride and flew off with Cyclonis as the Condor followed us. "Hey, some more Storm Hawk," a Dark Talon yelled as he spotted us.

"Come and get me," Cyclonis yelled and fired off several blasts of crystal energy. Some squadrons went down and others dodged them, then they started firing. "Stork, now would be a good time," I said into the comm. "Just hang on," he said and the Condor appeared behind the squadrons, firing blasts of crystal energy.

"Yeah," I yelled as the Dark Talons went down and we flew towards the other terra. "Dark Flame, on our left," Cyclonis yelled as a Dark Cyclonian cruiser veered towards us and started firing at the Condor. "MY SHIP," Stork screeched over the comm.

"I got this one," I said and flew towards it. I started to spin my ride and fired off a barrage of missiles, creating a tornado of crystal missiles. They made contact with the Dark Cyclonian ship and it soon went down with a dozen holes in it. "Nice work," Cyclonis said as I flew up next to her again.

"We're approaching their coordinate's Stork said and we saw a town in the distance. "Look out," I yelled as several Nightcrawlers flew at us. I activated my ride's crystal gun and started firing a swarm of Dark Ener-C energy. "Eat some of this," I yelled as the Nightcrawlers attempted to attack us.

They started to fall out of the sky as I shot them down. That's when another wave of Dark Talons and Nightcrawlers approached. "Cyclonis, find the others and help them," I yelled at her. "What about you," she asked. "I'll hold them off," I said and flew to meet them head on.

* * *

Cyclonis POV

"Dark Flame," I murmured as I watched him head into the Dark Cyclonian squadrons. I flew towards the town and landed in the town square where I found the Dark Ace and my friends. My friends were tied up and Dark Ace had his sword pointed at Aerrow.

"Ah, Cyclonis at last,," he said, "Come to see your lover die." "No, I came to save his butt," I said and took out my staff. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you wont make it off the terra alive," he said and charged at me. I created a shield and he stopped, then I repulsed the shield and he was thrown back.

"Try that again Dark Ace," I said and he growled. He used his special move and fired a giant bolt of enhanced firebolt at me. It broke through my next shield and I was flung back. He stalked over to me and kicked me in the stomach.

"You were always weaker, I don't even know why I ever served under you," he said and cut my right arm. I screamed in pain and he laughed at my suffering. "Do you even know how your parents died," he asked. "An accident," I said and he laughed again.

"Yes an accident that I orchestrated because your father had plans to end the war, but that would ruin my reputation as bane of the sky knights now wouldn't it," he said and I stared at him in disbelief. I felt the tears start to run down my face as I heard the truth of my parent's demise.

But then I felt anger burn through me and a red crystal energy surrounded me. Dark Ace stopped laughing as he saw me glow with energy and he backed up in fear. He quickly regained his confidence and ran at me with his sword in hand while giving a war cry.

The glow around me faded and my hands glowed green as he swung his sword down on me. I grabbed his sword, while it was ablaze and everyone looked at me in awe. "Dark Ace," I yelled, "Be gone!" Then I flung his sword up and punched him in the stomach.

Then I gave him a left hook and then a right hook, then I uppercutted him and he flew across the town square before landing in front of my friends, unconscious. "No one messes with my friends or my family," I said as he groaned in his sleep.

I looked over at the remaining Dark Talons and Nightcrawlers who looked frightened by my show of power. "Leave now or I will end you," I said and they grabbed Dark Ace before flying off. "We will have our revenge, our spy this will help us greatly," the Dark Ace yelled as he flew off, conscious again, "This means war!" "Cyclonis that was amazing," Aerrow said as I untied them.

"Thanks," I said. "Hey, the Darkness turned tail and ran just now," Dark Flame said, "Was it because of your glowing fist light show?" "Dark Flame, your awake," Starling said and hugged him. "Yeah, so a spy," he said.

"If there is spy among us, then they must be found and neutralized," I said. "Then we'll do it when we get back to Atmosia," Aerrow said. "I agree," Dark Flame said and we watched as the Condor docked at a port. "Come on guys, we got a spy to bust," Aerrow said and we boarded the Condor.

* * *

**Did you guys like that chapter**

**I like the part where Cyclonis beats up the Dark Ace.**

**Cyclonis: I beat him up good**

**Aerrow: That's my girl**

**Me: Just wait till you find out who the spy is**

**Ravess: Who is this traitor**

**Me: Oh you'll see**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow**


	9. The Dark Traitor

**Hello again my friends**

**I bring to you chapter 9**

**Me: Intruder Alert - Darkness Spy - In Base**

**Cyclonis: Where**

**Aerrow: I don't know**

**To the chapter**

* * *

Aerrow POV

"So a spy is within our ranks at this moment," the head councillor said. "Yes," I whispered, "We should have every squad be checked, right now." "Very well," the head councillor said and gestured at the guards who closed the doors, then stood in front of it.

"What's going on," Wren asked. "We have a spy amongst us, we must find him or her," Cyclonis said and they started to murmur, "Empty everything you have on you, we cannot let the spy know anything else." People started taking out crystals, photos, weapons, etc., but there was nothing that suggested they were a spy of the Darkness.

"Nothing," I murmured, "Every Sky Knight and their squadron is here though." "Maybe it isn't a Sky Knight or their squadron," Piper said. "Who else could it be because the Darkness have tried to kill Ravess and Dark Flame," I said. "But Dark Ace talked about how they didn't want the Dark Sky Knight to be harmed," she said and Starling glared.

"Absolutely out of the question, Dark Flame would never betray us," she said. "Starling, I know it's hard, but if he is," I said. "If who is," a voice asked as we talked. We turned around to see Dark Flame who had entered the town hall. "Oh, um no one Dark Flame," I said and he nodded.

"So hey, where's Ravess," I asked and he scratched his head in thought. "I believe shes's back in the Condor doing something," he said. "Could you get her," I asked and he nodded before leaving. Soon he came back with Ravess and we asked, "Ravess, could you remove everything in your pockets."

"Why," she asked. "We think there's a spy," I said and she laughed. "So just because they offered me a job makes you think I could be the spy," she said and we shrugged. She sighed and took out her bow, her quiver, her crystals, etc., but still no sign of a spy.

"Well she's clean to," Junko said, "How are we going to find the spy now?" "I don't know," I said as Ravess started to gather her belongings and walk out, but ran into Dark Flame. "Oh, sorry," he said, but then a crystal fell out of Ravess's quiver and Dark Flame picked it up.

"Dark Ener-C," he murmured as he seemed to be hypnotized by it. He dropped it like it was a vial of poison and looked at Ravess. "Your the spy," he said and drew his sword as everyone else drew their weapons. "WHAT, I don't know how that got into my quiver," she said.

"I'm sorry Ravess, but even if your hypnotized, we still need to lock you up," I said and she glared. "I am not a spy," she screamed and pulled out a bow. "The fighting won't help your case," Starling said. She lowered her weapons and raised her hands.

"Fine, but know that you have condemned an innocent life," she said as two Rex Guardians took her arms and led her to the high security stockade. Soon we returned to the Condor and were sitting on the bridge. "I can't believe she was the spy," Cyclonis said, "She was my friend."

"I can't believe she actually tricked us," Starling said. "I can't believe we fell for it," I said, "I was so sure she was an ally." "Well she's gone now," Finn said. "We still have to go to her trial," I said and we all nodded. That's when I noticed the lack of the Dark Sky Knight.

"Where's Dark Flame," I asked and we all looked around. "Oh, he's in his room, drowning himself in wine because of Ravess' betrayal," Starling said. "Well Ravess' trial starts soon, get him to come," I said and Starling nodded before walking off.

"Come on guys," I said, "Let's get moving." We walked down to the hangar and saw Dark Flame getting on his ride. "Going to the trial too," he asked and we nodded. We got on our skimmers and flew over to the town hall where everyone else was.

"Ravess, you have been accused of treason against the Atmos," the head councillor said, "How do you plead." "Innocent," she said, coldly. "Lies, we have seen the Dark Ener-C you carried," he said and she glared, but then the doors opened to show Starling walk in.

A look of anger on her face and bloodshot eyes from crying. "Starling, what's wrong," I asked and she looked at me. "What's wrong is that I was in Dark Flame's room and I found this," she said and laid down a Dark Ener-C crystal.

* * *

Before the Trial

Starling POV

I walked down to Dark Flame's room and entered to find him drinking down a bottle of wine. "That's not good for you," I said and he dropped the bottle. "It is if I'm me," he answered and took another swig. "I can't believe she did that," I said as I sat in a chair.

"It is common for even the most loyal of us to fall victim to the Darkness," he said, "I have heard their voices and thoughts once before and I became one of them." "But you still managed to escape," I asked and he cautiously said, "Yes, I did." "I must go to the trial, they will need me to shed light on Dark Ener-C," he said and walked out of the room.

I sat there for a moment before getting up and walking out when I noticed he had left the bottle of wine out. "Always a pig, why do I even like him," I joked and put it back in the cabinet it was in, but then I saw a glow of purple. "What the," I said as I reached in and pressed a secret button.

An access panel opened in the wall and revealed a secret storage of crystals, but most importantly Dark Ener-C. I took the crystal and looked at it. "What," I said and memories flashed in my mind.

"I can hear their voices and thoughts once" "Our spy will help us greatly" "My masters have told me not to kill you" "Sometimes in combat the line between friend and foe blurs for me"

Then everything clicked into place and I felt the tears start to flow. He was the traitor all along, he tricked us, he played with my emotions. I sat down in a chair and let the tears run down my face, "Did he even love me?" It was all a trick to mess with us.

Then I got up and walked over to my skimmer, then flew towards the town hall. I landed next to the dozens of other skimmers at the town hall and I walked over to the double doors. I took a deep breath and opened the doors, then walked in.

All eyes were on me as I walked in with the Dark Ener-C crystal in my hand. "Starling what's wrong," Aerrow asked me as I neared them and Dark Flame. I looked at him and said, "What's wrong is that I was in Dark Flame's room and found this!"

I threw the crystal in front of Dark Flame and he shrugged, "I keep Dark Ener-C because I have an immunity to it." "That's not what you told me, you said you heard the same voices Cyclonis did, but you fell for them and became one of them," I said and people gasped as he looked away.

"You turned yourself into half a machine to stop the Dark Ener-C poisoning in you, but then they used that tech you speak in your head, to turn you against your allies," I said, "you resisted, but then they took control when Cyclonis released them."

"They used you to play with us, to trick us," I said as tears started to pour again, "When you and Aerrow fought the Oblivion crystal hurt him, you never saw us as friends or allies." He just stared out the window still and I grabbed him by the chin.

"Dark Flame, look at me," I yelled and turned his head, but gasped as I saw his red irises. "We needed you, we needed all of you to free us from the stone," he said with many voices, "We were trapped and we used him to toy with you." "He did not know it, but we were in control he could not do anything," they said and Dark Flame raised his hand as crystal energy shot from his hand and hit me.

I screamed as I was thrown back and landed on the floor as the energy burned me. "STARLING," I heard Aerrow yelled, then I caught a glimpse of Aerrow as he tried to help me. "Aerrow, watch out," Cyclonis yelled and put up a shield as another blast of energy came at us.

Everyone started attacking him, but then he roared and sent a shockwave of crystal energy that flung us into the walls and some out windows. I managed to get up and pull out my nunchucks as he walked out of the town hall. "Dark Flame, did you even love me," I asked and he laughed.

"Make no mistake Sky Knight, we did not play with his emotions, he truly did love you," they said through him, "Join us and you can rule with him." I faltered and felt torn, I could be with Dark Flame if I turned my back on the world I took an oath to protect.

"No," I said and he smirked. "Very well," he said and attacked me. I raised my nunchucks and charged at him, then jumped over him. I swung and fired a shot that hit him in the back, making him stumble over. "Argh," he roared and slashed down, I dodged and he lodged his sword in the ground.

I smirked and jumped onto him, then started to use my nunchucks to whack him over and over again. "I trusted you and you betrayed us," I screamed as I let out all my anger. He growled and punched me in the stomach, then grabbed my head before flinging me off of him.

I got up in time to see him pull out his sword from the ground and run at me. I ducked his swing and swung up with my nunchucks and hit him in the stomach. He grunted and I pulled my weapon around his neck, then tried to choke him. "RAH," he yelled and grabbed me, then threw me off of him.

"Why did you do this, I loved you," I said as he swung at me. "I know," he said and slashed at me, making a cut on my left leg where there was a gap between my pants and stocking. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from screaming, then he swung at me again.

I jumped over him it and shot another bolt of energy from the Hazon crystal in my nunchucks. It struck him in the face and he was flung back before stopping. He grabbed his face and I saw that the helm had been cracked open and there was ash from the explosion.

"You will pay," he yelled and charged at me, but I dodged and used my nunchucks to trip him. He fell and rolled over, then tried to get up. But then I lowered my nunchucks to his face and said, "I wouldn't have had this end, any other way." I raised my nunchucks and I registered fear across his face, then he said, "NO, this cannot be my end!"

I swung the nunchucks down, but then he caught it. I looked down and saw his eyes glow purple, then he said, "We are in control now." The Darkness had assumed direct control over Dark Flame and then they tried to rip the nunchucks out of my hands.

I held my grip and they pulled harder, then they broke. He used the end he had and stabbed it into my shoulder, then I screamed in pain. He punched me in the stomach and threw me into a wall. Thunder rumbled and it started to rain as I pulled out the half of the nunchuck that he stabbed into my shoulder.

He stalked over to me and raised his sword as I stared in fear when a blast of blue crystal energy hit him and he flew away. I looked over to see Aerrow up with his daggers out, then he charged at Dark Flame. "Starling, you ok," Piper asked as they ran over to me.

"I'm alright, go get him," I said as I watched the Sky Knight fight the Dark Sky Knight. Aerrow jumped over Dark Flame's swing and shot another Lightning Claw that hit him. He stumbled back and growled, then charged but Piper shot a tornado from the Windstone crystal.

He was pushed back and Junko entered the tornado, then flew at Dark Flame with his knuckle busters activated. "ARGH," he yelled as Junko punched him, Hard. Finn fired several arrows that made Dark Flame stumble back some more and he roared in anger before charging into the sharpshooter.

He rammed him into a tree and Finn's eyes bulged out of his head. He swung his arm back and caught Junko in mid charge, then took his sword and blocked a blast from Piper before charging at Aerrow. "Cyclonis, I have a plan," I said to the ex-empress and she nodded after I told her.

I stood up and limped over to him as he fought Aerrow who was trying to hold his ground as Dark Flame slashed and swung at him. "Dark Flame," I yelled and he stopped attacking Aerrow to look at me. "Starling, NO," Aerrow yelled as he saw me approach the Dark Sky Knight.

I stood my ground as he approached, sword in hand. "I won't allow you to kill anyone," I said and he charged. I ducked under his swing and I kicked him in the leg. He bent forward and kneed him in the face, then used the remainder of my nunchucks to punch him in the chest.

But he caught my arm and threw me over him. I got up on my hands and knees, but he stood in front of me with his sword raised. "Misdirection Starling, you would have made a fine addition to our forces," he said and swung his sword down, but I used the half of my nunchucks that I had to block it.

"I chose my side," I said as Cyclonis unleashed a blast of energy that collided with him. He yelled as he was thrown back into a wall and collapsed. Cyclonis helped me up and the rest of the squadrons came out to watch as we walked over to the fallen form of Dark Flame.

Cyclonis stepped up and grabbed him by his armor's torso plating. "Why did you do it Dark Flame, power or fame," she asked the dead traitor. She started to punch him with her fists which were doing nothing, but hurting her hands. Aerrow put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she kept punching him.

Then her hands glowed blue with energy and she punched him again, but this time he gasped for air. We got out our weapons and pointed it at him as he looked around. "What the, the isn't Terra Rex and who are you," he asked and we looked at him, confused.

"Stop playing tricks Dark Flame," I said. "How do you know my name," he asked and we looked at each other. "Junko, could you get Stork to come down here," Aerrow asked and he ran towards the Condor, then came back with Stork. He started examining Dark Flame and said, "Yep, Amnesia."

"Amnesia, you mean he doesn't remember a thing," I asked. "Yep, probably lost his memories when you beat him," he said. "Or maybe the Darkness took them to make sure Dark Flame doesn't remember anything so he won't help us," Piper said.

"The Darkness, impossible, they were sealed away millenia ago," amnesic Dark Flame said. "So he doesn't remember us," I said, the hurt evident in my voice. "Of course he doesn't remember any of us," Finn said and Piper slapped his arm.

"She means their relationship," Piper whispered and Finn said, "Oooh, oops." "What happened here," Dark Flame asked. "Um the Darkness attacked and you saved us," I said and he nodded, accepting the lie. "Starling, what are you doing," Aerrow asked.

"Making sure he thinks he's on our side so he doesn't make us out as enemies," I said and he nodded. "Argh," Dark Flame said as he tried to get up, suffering from the wounds that we gave to him when the Darkness controlled him. "Don't get up, you sustained serious injuries in the battle," I said and Cyclonis came over.

Her hands glowed a soft green and Dark Flame's wounds and armor healed and mended themselves. "The power of the Guardians of Atmos, you are the one who has inherited it," he said in awe. "Yes I am, Lark Cyclonis," she said. "Lark Cyclonis, I knew your-," he was about to say, but Cyclonis cut him off, "My ancestor, I already know."

"Well that saves us the introductions," he said, "Except for the rest of you." "We're the Storm Hawks, I'm Aerrow," Aerrow said, "and that's Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, and this is my co-pilot, Radarr." "You have an animal as a co-pilot, ha ha ha, I like you already," Dark Flame said and patted Aerrow on the back.

"What about you," he asked me and I looked at him. "Starling of the Interceptors," I said, coldly. "Well Starling, it is an honor to meet the last survivor of the Interceptors, I have heard of their last stand," he said and held out his hand, but I walked away.

* * *

Aerrow POV

We watched Starling walk away from Dark Flame who looked confused at why she walked away. "Was it something I said," he asked. That's when I noticed his eyes had the same red irises from before, but this wasn't the Dark Flame that had tried to kill them moments earlier.

"It was nothing," I said. "So what happens now," he asked. "Well this is the part where I welcome you to the Storm Hawks," I said and he laughed. "Well alright then kid, you got yourself a

one man army," he said and I smiled. "Aerrow," Piper said, "What if he reverts back to the old Dark Flame, the evil one!"

"Then we deal with him," I whispered back as he attempted to communicate with Radarr. Soon we were aboard the Condor again and we were showing him around the ship, then showed him his room. "This looks like I set it up myself," he said and we cracked a smile.

"Well this room comes complete with a hidden crystal storage and quick access to the hangar," Piper said and pushed a button to open his secret crystal storage. "Nice," he said as he observed it. "What did you do with the crystals already in there," I asked and she patted a pouch she had with her.

"Oh," I said and we looked back at Dark Flame. "So we'll be here a while before the Darkness attacks again," I said and he nodded. "Aerrow, could I speak with you," Starling asked and I nodded, then we went to her room. "What are you doing letting him onto the ship," she asked.

"Starling, of all the people who I thought would have wanted him aboard, I thought you'd be on top," I said and she glared. "He broke my heart," she said and I said, "No, that was the Darkness controlling him." "Aerrow, that was the reason I didn't join the Storm Hawks before, when ever I get someone close, I end up losing them," she said and started to cry.

"Starling, you didn't lose Dark Flame, he lost you and his memories, but you can still restart the relationship," I said and she smiled at me. "Yeah, I'll just have to get him drunk again," she said and we laughed. "Come on, better start now or he might find Piper attractive," I said and she glared at me before running off.

* * *

**Did you like this twisted chapter**

**I sure did**

**Starling: So um want to go on a date?**

**Me: Um Uh, sure**

**Starling: Yes**

**Cyclonis: Love birds**

**Me: Your one to talk**

**Aerrow: HEY!**

**Uh, quick!  
Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Goodbye,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	10. Ancient Secrets

**Hey Viewers**

**How was the last chapter**

**Starling: Pretty nice, I guess**

**Me: She's still mad**

**Starling: I'm going to rip you apart**

**Me: (Gulp)**

**Finn: This is that moment where you RUN!**

**To the Chapter**

* * *

Starling POV

It's been several weeks since the incident on Atmosia and the Darkness has gone silent for now. Dark Flame had returned to being the fun, carefree idiot he was that blew every thing out of the sky. So far I wasn't able to mend our relationship, but I'm trying.

Though because of our constant running around, the Sky Knight Council decided to give us a break and sent us to Terra Tropica for some vacation. So here we are, getting ready for our day on the beach. "So we got everything," Aerrow asked.

"Cooking crystals, check," Piper said. "Food, check," Junko said. "Umbrellas, check," Finn said. "Sunscreen, don't want any sun burn, check," Stork said. "Surfboards, check," Aerrow said, "Alright Storm Hawks, let's go have some fun!" Then we all charged to the boarding ramp.

We walked out into the sunlight and immediately ran towards the water. All the boys were in their swim trunks while I was in a two piece purple swimsuit and Piper was in a one piece orange one with blue flowers. Cyclonis decided to keep on her clothes and read under an umbrella.

Stork was on the Condor's landing strip and Dark Flame and Ravess were with him. "Come on Cyclonis, just get in water," Aerrow yelled to his girlfriend who glared at him. "No, I'm fine being dry," she said. "What about you Dark Flame," I yelled at him from down below the Condor.

"I don't think so," he said and took a swig from his bottle of wine before firing a shot from his fusion cannon and taking out a coconut on a tree. "Your going to get drunk and miss," I said and he smiled, "On the contrary, I'm a better shot when I'm drunk."

I groaned and followed the others to the water. I and Aerrow had a surfing contest as we got on our boards. "Now we see who the best sky knight is," he said and we got onto a wave. "That would be me," I yelled and curved around him making a wave splash into him.

He spat out water as he fell off his board and washed up onto the beach. I laughed as I washed up on my board. "It seems Starling is the better one," Cyclonis said and smirked. "You making fun of me Master Cyclonis," he mocked and she stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, well I'll have to foil your plans again," he said. "Plans, what plans," she said as she lowered her book. "The one where you don't get wet," he said and grabbed her before she could say anything, then jumped into the water with her.

She resurfaced after a couple seconds, drenched and screamed. "Aerrow, I'm going to kill you," she screeched, "This was Cyclonian silk!" "Oops," he said and she lunged at him, then pushed him under the water.

"Um, is she," Finn asked. "Trying to drown him, Yes I believe so," I said. "Cyclonis dear, we need Aerrow to help us defeat the Darkness," Dark Flame yelled from the Condor and she sighed before letting him up. He gasped for air and Cyclonis laughed as he breathed in fresh air.

"Now will you get in the water," he asked and she groaned, then walked out of the water and back to the Condor. "Man, I think I just ruined my chances of a Cyclonis in the water," Aerrow said and Finn patted his back as he got out of the water.

"Don't be quick to judge," I said as Cyclonis walked out of the Condor in a two piece crimson swimsuit. Me and Piper stifled a laughed, but Cyclonis heard us and glared. She walked down to the water and cautiously stepped in before Aerrow picked her up and threw her into the water.

"Aerrow, Stop That," she screamed at him and lunged at him again. He started to swim away, but she levitated over the water. "That's cheating," he said as he attempted to swim away from the floating girl chasing her. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha," Dark Flame laughed and shot another coconut.

"Should we help him," I asked Piper. "Nah, he's fine," she said and went back to cooking the food. "AH," Aerrow yelled as Cyclonis grabbed his leg and held him upside down by his leg over the water. "Better cannonball, Aerrow," Cyclonis said and flew up a couple feet before dropping him.

He flailed before curling up and making a giant splash as he made contact with the water below. The water flew and washed over us and the food. "Aerrow," me and Piper yelled as he swam to the surface. "What, Cyclonis dropped me," he said.

"And I'll do it again," she said and he started swimming away. "Um guys, you better get up here," Dark Flame said as he watched through some binoculars. We all walked back to the Condor and onto the deck as Cyclonis floated up with Aerrow who she was still holding upside down by the leg.

She dropped him and he got up, then asked, "What is it." "You tell me," he said and handed the binoculars to him. "It looks like a squad of Dark Talons," he said, then handed them to me. "It is a squad of Dark Talons," I confirmed, "and their headed for us!"

"Incoming," Dark Flame yelled and fired some bolts from his fusion cannon. "Duck and cover," Finn yelled and ran into the hangar. We followed him in as Dark Flame blasted them out of the sky. "Finn, Ravess, get to the cannons,"Aerrow ordered.

They ran up to the bridge and the side compartments opened to reveal Finn and Ravess manning the guns. They started firing bolts of crystal energy at the squadron of Dark Talons. "Uh, Aerrow," I said as I spotted an incoming ship. "A Dark Cyclonian warship," Cyclonian said and we watched as it approached.

"Stork, get us out of here," Aerrow ordered. "Working on it," he yelled and the engines started. We lifted off and started to fly away when the Dark Cyclonian ship began to fire. A shot hit the landing ship and the Condor tilted from the impact, then we began to slide.

"Hang on to something," Piper yelled as we slid across the hangar floor. I grabbed a pipe as Aerrow grabbed the side of a vent and Cyclonis levitated. Junko and Piper managed to get to the door to the hall before the ship got hit, but Dark Flame was still outside and had to stab his sword into the floor to keep a hold on the Condor.

"ARGH," Dark Flame yelled as his sword was shook lose from it's hold as another barrage of blasts hit the ship. The sword went loose and Dark Flame fell down to the terra below. "Dark Flame," I yelled as he fell, but then another barrage came and shook the ship.

Then I lost my grip and started to fall, but Aerrow caught me as I fell. Then another barrage came and shook the ship again, causing Aerrow to loose his grip. "Stork, get us out of here," Aerrow yelled as Cyclonis levitated us with her. "I'm trying, but they keep shooting us," he said.

"Cyclonis, look out," I yelled as another barrage hit and several crates fell down, then hit her. She was knocked unconscious and we started falling until Aerrow pulled out his retractable hang-glider, then grabbed my arm and Cyclonis' waist. "Lucky I got my retractable han-gliders, huh," he said and smiled.

"Aerrow, look out," I said as another barrage came, this time at us. "Hang on, I'm diving," he said and dived down. I clung to his arm as we dived into the tree line, but then one of his wings caught a branch and we crashed. "Ah," I said as I felt my broken leg.

"Starling, you alright," he asked and I shook my head. "I think my leg's broken," I said and he examined it. "I'm no medic, but I'm pretty sure a leg doesn't bend that way," he said. "Uh, what happened," I heard Cyclonis say as she woke up.

"Cyclonis," I said and we looked at her as she stood up. "Starling, what happened to you," she asked as she ran over to me. "Broke my leg in the fall," I said. "Let me try," she said and her hands glowed a soft green, but then they stopped. "Urgh, I can't heal it, it's to serious, it'd take me days," she said.

"But it lessened the pain," I said as I stretched my leg a bit. "Yeah, but we still need to get back to the Condor," Aerrow said, "and I doubt they saw where we landed." "Then we need to find a clearing and set a signal fire," I said. "Let's go," Cyclonis said and levitated me a bit so I hovered over the ground.

"Thanks Cyclonis," I said and she nodded. "Wait a second," I just thought of something," I said. "What," Aerrow asked. "We don't have our weapons or armor," I said as I noticed our lack of our usual attire. "Oh, that's going to be a problem," he said.

"But Dark Flame might have weapons, where is he," Cyclonis asked as we looked around.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

Damage Minimal...

Primary System Reboot...

Auto Repair Systems Activating...

Audiotory Sensors balancing...

Optical Sensors Activating...

My mind said as I felt the technological side of me heal my body. I opened my eyes to see foliage and the sky. "What the," I said as I got up. "Why am I in a jungle," I thought, but then the memories rushed back. I looked around and then at the sky to see the Dark Cyclonian cruiser pass over me.

I growled and transformed my ride out, but all I got was a whir. "What in the name of Atmos," I said as I tried to transform my ride out. Then my mind registered what was happening inside me.

Transformation System... Offline

"Aw man," I said as I saw a squad of Dark Talons fly down to attack me. I ran into the jungle and climbed a tree as they landed. "Get into the jungle and find him," the leader said and the Dark Talons entered the jungle. I jumped onto another branch and pulled out a Cloaking crystal.

I jumped down silently behind a lone Dark Talon and stabbed him in the back with my sword. I covered his mouth with my hand to stop him from yelling and laid him on the ground before creeping over to another and slitting his throat. I grabbed another and broke his neck then stabbed another in the stomach.

Soon the leader entered the jungle and found his comrades. "What the, who's out there, your going to pay for this," he yelled. "Oh no, I think you will," I said as I ran him through with my sword from behind. I slid my sword out of his corpse and looked over at the Switchblades they left.

"Crazy idea time," I said and got on one of them, then flew off. "Squad 11, report in," a voice said. "Um, uh... This is Squad 11," I said. "Squad 11, what is your status on the Storm Hawks," he asked. "Um, all's clear, everything's fine, how are you," I said.

"Um, fine, keep up the good work," he said and the comm went off. I sighed and started flying towards the last area where the Condor was when I saw a line crossing the horizon. "What the," I thought as I looked closer. "Tsunami," I murmured as I watched the giant wave come at me.

I turned the Switchblade around and flew forward as the wave approached. I flew faster, but it kept catching up. "Must go faster," I said as it neared me. Suddenly the Switchblade sputtered and started fall down, then the wave consumed me.

* * *

Cyclonis POV

"Where do you think the Condor is," Aerrow asked. "Maybe we can climb a tree," Starling suggested and sighed. "Are you forgetting something," I said and levitated up. I looked around and saw a large wave heading towards us.

"Oh no," I said and levitated down. "Tsunami, incoming," I yelled and we ran as fast as we could. I could hear the roar of the wave as it approached us. "It's catching up," Aerrow yelled as trees were flattened by it. "Hey," a familiar voice yelled and we looked up to see Dark Flame on a Switchblade.

"Get on," he yelled and we jumped with Starling behind Dark Flame and me behind Aerrow. "Can't you go faster," Aerrow asked and he said, "Well we have a lot of extra weight!" We flew over to a familiar mountain and I yelled, "Stop!"

"What, why," Dark Flame asked and Aerrow got the same idea. "She's right, there's a cave we can hide in." He nodded and flew over to the mountain, then changed the Switchblade back into it's ground mode and drove in.

"Won't the tsunami go through the roof," Dark Flame asked and I shook my head. "The mountain is tall enough that the tsunami won't get over the roof," I said and he nodded. "What about that," Starling said as water rushed in from the temple's entrance.

"We need to climb,"I said and Starling glared. "Forgetting something," she said and pointed to her leg. "Oh yeah," I said and levitated her up with me while Dark Flame and Aerrow scaled the stone wall. "We made it," Aerrow said as we reached the top.

"Uh guys, incoming," I said as a squad of Dark Talons flew towards us. "Cyclonis, make a bubble," Dark Flame said as he pulled out a cloaking crystal. "What," I asked. "Just do it," he said and I made a shield, but then he grabbed us and pulled us into the water in the cave.

He used the cloaking crystal to make sure that we weren't seen. 'I could have sworn that I saw something," I faintly heard a Dark Talon say. "Must of been your imagination," another stated and they flew off. "That was a close one," Starling said.

"Come on," Aerrow said, "Let's go find the Condor."

* * *

Piper POV

This was not an ideal day for us. First we get attacked by Dark Cyclonians, then we lose our strongest fighters and get hit by a tsunami. "We got to go back for them," I said. "She's right, we have to find them," Finn said. "How are we going to do that in this tsunami," Stork asked.

"The Merb's right, we can't search with all this water," Ravess said, "They're probably on some land formation or something." "Then look for the rocks in the ocean," Finn said and we all looked at each other. We started making rounds around the rocks sticking out of the water.

"There," I yelled as I saw a glow from a rock in the sea. "It's them," Junko said as we neared our missing friends.

* * *

Aerrow POV

We climbed onto the Condor as they flew overhead. "You guys made it," Piper said. "Yes we did, now if you excuse me, I'm going to go shower and change," Starling said and walked off. "I call the shower after her," Cyclonis said. "What about you Dark Flame," I asked.

"I'm going to fix myself and then go find out what the Darkness is doing here," he said and walked down to the hangar. After a while Starling came back to the bridge in her armor and Cyclonis left. "So what's are information on the Darkness," she asked.

"Well Dark Flame's fixing his wings and is going to find out," I said and she nodded. "He's going right now," Stork said and we watched from the bridge as Dark Flame flew off. "Dark Flame, this is Aerrow, do you copy," I said into the comm. "Yeah, I can hear you," he said, "I'm coming up on their cruiser that's docked over the water."

"What are they doing," Cyclonis asked as she came in with a new suit asked. "I don't kno-, Oh my Atmos their digging it up," he said. "Digging what up," Starling asked. "Get over here quick, oh man, they spotted me," he said and the line cut off as gunfire was heard.

Stork moved the ship to the left a bit and we flew towards Dark Flame's location. "Stork look out," I yelled as a stray energy bolt whizzed past us. "There," Starling said and pointed to the Dark Cyclonian ship hovering over the water with Dark Flame flying circles around it, firing missiles every where.

"He's blowing everything up," I said. "Then let's help him out," I said and we ran down to the hanger. We got on our skimmers and flew off to join the fight. Cyclonis fired off a frost crystal and froze several Dark Talons, then I and Starling jumped onto several Switchblades and kicked off the drivers.

We jumped back to ours and flew over to the ship that Dark Flame was attacking. We watched as he launched a volley of missiles that hit the bridge and disabled the ship. "Alright," Finn said and fired several bolts that hit some Dark Talons before they attacked us.

"So Dark Flame," I asked, "Where's this thing their digging up." "It's down," he said and his sky ride transformed a bit, armor plating extended and a helmet transformed onto his head. Then he flew straight up before diving straight down into the water.

"Um Stork, do we still have those underwater upgrades," I asked him over the comm. "Yeah, why," he asked and I smiled. Soon we modded our rides and we flew down into the water. Me, Cyclonis, Starling, Piper, and Finn ventured down into the dark waters.

"Down there," Starling said from her helmet. We looked down to see a red light at the bottom. We got closer and I picked it up. "Crystal Flare," I said and Cyclonis pointed ahead to show a trail of flares across the ground. We followed them till we reached an underwater excavation site.

"Whoa, what is this place," I asked as we descended to the bottom. Soon we found the last flare at the entrance to a cave. "Drive inside, then we'll go by foot," I said and we flew into the cave. Then as we set the skimmers down, the cave closed and the water drained out.

"Are we in a ship," I asked as I looked at the metal walls and the doors. "I think we're in a hangar," Starling said. "I think the bridge would be this way," I said and we walked down some corridors till we reached a familiar room. "Where are we," I said.

"Aboard a ship," Dark Flame said as he got up from a couch. "Dark Flame, where have you been," I asked and he laughed. "Here aboard the ancient ship," he said. "What is this," Cyclonis asked. "A ship from the first great war," he said and turned on the power.

That's when I got a better look at it. "It looks like a replica of the Condor, just bigger," I said. "Where do you think they got the Condor's design from," he said and my eyes widened. "But why would they want this thing," Cyclonis asked, "Do they want to find a weakness in the Condor?"

"No, they want the cargo," he said and pulled a lever. Usually it would make the insignia in the middle of the bridge spring up because of Stork's upgrades, but instead it opened up to show a radiant green crystal. "This is the Regeneration Crystal, it's an enhanced version of the Nil crystal except it can heal anything in seconds," he said.

"So it can heal Starling," I asked and he nodded, then held the crystal up to her leg. It glowed a radiant green light and blinded us before fading and showing Starling's leg perfectly healed. She stretched it a bit and said, "It's healed." "Exactly, this crystal can turn the tide of a battle by healing injured men," he said.

"Why would they want this," I asked. "I don't know, to heal their troops, rebuild a crystal, etc.," Dark Flame suggested. "Or make ships," I said and we all had looks of worry on our faces. Suddenly the ship shook and I looked out the window to see a squadron of Darkness soldiers attacking the ship.

* * *

**Done**

**Did you like this chapter**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**All of the Above**

**Oh and...**

**Happy 4th of July**

**See you later,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	11. I Have Returned

**Welcome back to the story**

**Did you like the last chapter**

**Just wondering if you like the pairings so far**

**AerrowxCyclonis**

**StarlingxOC**

**Are they good?**

**Starling: I think so**

**Me: I most certainly do**

**Aerrow: I like**

**Finn: I don't get anyone**

**Me: You want Piper or Ravess**

**Piper and Ravess: EWW**

**To the chapter**

* * *

Cyclonis POV

"A Regeneration crystal, the power to rebuild anything within seconds," I thought, "This could help us greatly." But I felt the dark part of me stir, "Then you could steal it to rebuild your empire." "No," I mentally said and I could fell the dark part of me sneer.

Suddenly the ship shook as a squad of Dark Talons attacked us. "They got an upgrade," Aerrow said. "We need to get the crystal out of here," Dark Flame said. "They're trying to get through the hangar doors to get in the ship right now," Starling said.

"The ship, let them in and then we scuttle the ship," I said and they all looked at me. "How do we get to our rides," Aerrow asked. "Easy, Dark Flame opens the hangar doors for us and then flies out the windows to get to the surface," I said and they all nodded.

"I like," Dark Flame said, "Let's get a move on then, shall we." "Cyclonis, you hold the crystal," he said and handed me the Regeneration crystal. "Let's get moving," Aerrow said and we ran down to the hangar. I could here the Dark Talons firing at the hangar doors, trying to get in.

"Dark Flame, NOW," I yelled and the doors opened. Water flooded in and we drove forward into the wave. Soon we were in the water again, flying to the surface. "Here it comes," Aerrow yelled and the ship exploded, the shockwaves shaking us.

Then a purple light flew next to us and Dark Flame appeared. "So, how's it going," he asked and we chuckled. "Look out," Starling said as a squad of Dark Talons appeared. They started firing so I made a shield around us and deflected the bolts.

Aerrow shot some bolts from his daggers, Starling shot some from her nunchucks, and Dark Flame fired his fusion cannon. Soon we cleared the area and flew back to the surface. "We made it," I said as we resurfaced above the water. "Stork, bring the Condor in," Aerrow said, "Stork, you there."

"Sorry, but your friends are a bit preoccupied," a familiar voice said. "Silas," Dark Flame sneered, "Where are you!" "Right above you," he said and we looked up to see a Dark Cyclonian ship hovering above us. "Look out," I yelled as I recognized the bluish bolt heading towards us, "Paralyzer crystal!"

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

System Reactivation...

Primary System Reboot...

WARNING- Hostile Elements Detected...

My mind read from my technological side. "What the, where am I," I said as I woke up. "Welcome back Dark Flame," a familiar voice said and I looked up to see Silas. "Silas, I'll tear you apart," I yelled and tried to rush forward, but was pulled back.

I looked to see my wrists bound to the ground by some crystals. "ARGH," I yelled and struggled against my restraints. "Now, now Dark Flame, let's not get to graphic," he said and walked over to the others who were also restrained with crystals.

"Urgh," everyone groaned as they woke up. "Where are we," Aerrow asked. "Aboard the Dark Cyclonian ship," I said and they shook their heads, then looked around. "What do you want," Cyclonis asked. "Nothing much, since we have the crystal all that's left is your life," he said, grabbing her by the neck.

"Don't touch her," Aerrow yelled and tried to get out of his restraints. "How are you going to stop me," Silas said and punched him in the stomach. He grunted and stopped struggling and everyone tried to help him, but me. "What's wrong Dark Flame, to weak to help your friend," Silas asked.

"I will not cave into your demands," I said and he smirked. "Not even if I have fun with this one," he said and grabbed Starling's chin to face him. I felt rage burn through me, but I didn't show it. "Why am I acting up," I thought. "What, no worried for her," he asked.

"Am I suppose to be more worried about a friend," I asked. "Oh that's right, we took that from you," he said and I was confused, "What did they take." "What do you mean," I asked and he laughed. "Did you know that the Storm Hawks were playing with you, they did not care for you," he said and everyone started yelling at him.

"They aren't your friends, they're as evil as the Cyclonians before," he continued as everyone yelled at him to shut up, "I mean, look at them Cyclonis is with them." I kept a cool face on while I was in turmoil on the inside. "You lie," I said and he laughed.

"Of course you wouldn't remember, they took your memory," he stated and they started telling me it was lies. I was in turmoil, was it true. "That may be true or another lie, but I know that my morals lie with the Storm Hawks and their allies," I said and he scowled.

"Very well, then you will suffer the same fate as them," he said and transformed his blade out. It glowed with Dark Ener-C as he neared me. "You were nothing when we found you and soon you will be that again," He said and raised his blade. "STOP," Starling yelled and all eyes were on her.

"Don't hurt him, please," she said and I watched as Silas walked to her. "And why should I listen to you," he asked. "I'll be tortured instead of him," she said and everyone shouted at her to not do it. "I won't do that, but I'll be glad to do the both of you," he said and inched the blade towards her arm.

Then I felt anger and hatred course through me. "Wait, your fights with me," I said and he smirked before punching me in the side of the head. He grabbed me by the neck and punched me again before kneeing me in the face. "That all you got," I asked and he scowled again.

Then he smirked and went back to Starling. "No," I thought mentally. "Why am I reacting to this," I wondered and suddenly a sharp pain echoed through my mind. My mind was trying a symbiotic link with my technological side to do something. I felt it probe through my mind until I felt an obstacle.

Mental Block Detected...

Intializing Neutralization...

My mind was saying and suddenly as it destroyed the mental block, I felt memories flow. First meeting the Storm Hawks, The meeting at Atmosia, The Voices, and then I remembered Starling. The mental block was gone and I remembered everything.

"I have returned," I murmured and Silas heard me. "What was that," he said as he moved the blade away from Starling. I felt relief as he didn't hurt her and then I looked up at him. "You wanted me, do it," I said and he moved his face closer to mine.

"You are a fool aren't you," he said. "Wait, but before you do, I have one last thing to say," I said and he looked confused. "What would that be," he asked and I said, "I remember everything." Then I headbutted him, then pushed his head onto the restraint.

It cracked and I pulled my arm out, then my other arm and roared into the air with rage. I rushed forward and grabbed one by his face, then rammed him into a wall before cutting one down with my sword. I shot another with my fusion cannon and threw the body I smashed into a wall at a group.

Soon I had decimated their forces and the rest had run for their life. "Dark Flame, you did it," Aerrow said. "Yeah I did, now get your butt moving," I said and shot their restraints. "Finn and Ravess, get Stork to the Condor," Aerrow ordered and they nodded.

"Wait, what about us," Piper asked. "We're going to get back our crystal," he said and looked at me. "I can lead the way," I said and we walked over to a locked door. "Um, how do we open it," Cyclonis asked. I, then kicked it open with my leg and it ripped into two.

I grabbed one part and ripped it out of the wall, then I pushed the other back into the wall. "The crystal is most likely in the cargo hold," I said and we soon walked into a large room with crates everywhere. "There," Starling said and pointed to a small metal crate with glass windows on it.

Within was the Regeneration crystal. "I'll get it," Junko said and activated his knucklebusters, then ripped open a side of it. "I'll take that," a voice said as I looked back to see Silas with his arm cannon out. "Why do you want it," I asked. "You won't be able to stop us any way so I might as well tell you," he said.

"We need it to rebuild an old map that will lead us to Terra Eden," he said and smirked as I a look of disbelief crossed my face. "NO," I yelled and fired my fusion cannon. He dodged it and fired several bolts at me as I found cover. "You'll never stop us," he yelled and ran behind some crates.

Then a revving sound was heard and Silas drove through the crates in a strange vehicle. It had a main body with a giant cannon on it, but also had four extra parts with two on either side of it. "You like it, I named it the Shadow Command Tank," he said and fired the cannon which blew an enormous hole in the hull.

He drove it forward and surprisingly, it was as fast as a skimmer. He grabbed the Regeneration crystal and drove the tank off the ship. Then it opened several compartments and wings appeared along with several engines. He flew away as the Condor came to the cargo bay.

"Um guys, there's a lot of Dark Cyclonian ships headed our way, you might want to get on board," Stork said over the intercom. "Got it," Aerrow said and we got on board. Soon we were flying away from Terra Tropica and headed towards Atmosia with the information we had.

I looked over at Starling who kept glancing at me. "She's probably trying to win me back," I thought, "How do I explain that I remember everything without sounding evil?" I just stared at the sky for a while, but then the ship shook and the alarm went off.

"What's going on," Piper asked. "We've sustained major damage to the right side of the ship," Stork explained and I looked out the window to see Silas attacking us. "I think I'll just finish you off here actually, just in case," he said and fired another bolt that Stork dodged.

"I got this," I said and ran down to the hangar before flying off to meet him in battle. "You'll never be able to beat us Dark Flame, even if you remember everything," he said and fired another bolt from his cannon. I dodged it and transformed the ride onto me to act as a jetpack kind of armor.

I flew around and fired some bolts from my fusion cannon before landing on the tank. He transformed his blade out and we locked our blades together. I slid the sword down and punched him, then kicked him in the stomach. He was pushed into the tank's turret and he snarled before attacking me again.

We fought until several bolts of crystal energy hit him and he stumbled back a bit. We looked to see the Condor with everyone firing several bolts from their weapons. "You'll never defeat me, not as long as my friends are there to help me," I said and he smirked.

"Well then, let's see if we can't fix that," he said and jumped over to the cockpit, then pressed a button. The cannon fired and struck the Condor, nearly knocking almost everyone off. Aerrow caught Piper and Finn who were almost going to fall off.

Cyclonis levitated down and caught Radarr before he fell into the wastelands, but Starling fell off and starting falling. Then she took out her parachute, but Silas shot it with his gun and I yelled, "NO!" I jumped off the tank and flew down. I transformed my ride out and flew over to catch her.

Suddenly my left engine was struck and I looked back to see Silas tailing me. "ARGH," I said as another blast hit my wing. I transformed my ride back into a jetpack and flew over, then caught Starling bridal style. I landed in a cave after losing Silas in the smoke, then I hid in the shadows with an unconscious Starling.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," he said. "Uh, what happened," Starling said and I covered her mouth as Silas passed the cave. "Dark Flame, where are we," she asked. "Silas shot you off the Condor, I caught you," I said and she blushed a bit.

"Are you in here," he asked and landed in the cave. We hid in the shadow and he drove forward a bit before halting, then he turned on the lights. Me and Starling quickly snuck behind a rock before he saw us and I heard him get out of his tank.

"Where are you," he asked and fired at a rock. "HEY," a familiar voice yelled and Cyclonis ran into Silas, both of them hitting the stone wall. Silas collapsed into an unconscious heap while Cyclonis got up, dazed. "Hey kid," I said. "Hi, you guys made it," she said.

"Yes we did," Starling said. "We better hurry up before he wakes up," I said and they nodded. Soon we were back on the Condor, flying to Atmosia. "So Dark Flame, what's this Terra Eden," Cyclonis asked. "It is the first terra, the place where the first battle of the war was fought," I said.

"So why would they go there," Aerrow asked. "Lost weapons," Starling suggested. "Cache of crystals," Piper suggested too. "Or maybe a lot more of those giant ships," Stork said, ominously. "Piper was the closest," I said, "Terra Eden was the first site of the battle because of it's vast amount of Ener-C and Dark Ener-C."

"So they're going to mine all that stuff," Starling asked. "No, the reason for the vast amount of crystals there was because Terra Eden, is the very source of crystals on Atmos," I said and they all gasped. "The source of all crystals, you mean like a core," Cyclonis asked and I nodded.

"They could use that to make an infinite amount of crystals," Aerrow said. "Or as I believe, turn every unmined crystal into Dark Ener-C," I said and they all had looks of worry on their faces. "Dark Flame, so how do we find Terra Eden," Cyclonis asked.

"Well since they gave us back the Regeneration crystal, they must already have a functional map to it," I explained and they all looked at each other. "Do you know where it might be," Finn asked. "Maybe," I said trying to think, "I might have some maps back at my old base on Terra Shade."

"Then we go there and find those maps," Starling said. "What makes you so sure I want to go with you," I said, getting an idea. "Why wouldn't you," she asked. "Silas did say you were the ones who stole my memories," I said, smirking on the inside.

"That wasn't us Dark Flame," they said. "Really because all the facts point to you," I said, starting to lose my cool and becoming close to laughing. "Dark Flame it wasn't us, you got to believe us," Starling said. "Why should I," I asked and she closed her eyes.

"I, I loved you before you lost your memories," she said and everyone looked at her. "What, I don't believe you," I said and she started to get angry. She slapped me, then grabbed my face and kissed me. I sat there for a second, but kissed back and it was her turn to be shocked.

"What," she asked and I laughed. "I got my memory back on the Dark Cyclonian ship," I said and they all started laughing, except Starling who jumped onto me and started punching me. "Ow, OW," I yelled and everyone was on the floor laughing.

"DON'T-EVER-DO-THAT-AGAIN," she screamed before pressing her lips on mine again. We laid there for a minute, making out before Aerrow coughed and we got up, blushing. "Sorry," I said, "Had to do it." "Well it's good to have you back Dark Flame," he said and we sat back down discussing the situation.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter**

**I liked this one**

**Starling: I didn't**

**Me: She's still mad I tricked her**

**Starling: If we weren't in a relationship, I would kill you**

**Cyclonis: She's really mad**

**Me: Um Review, Favorite, Follow, All of the Above if possible**

**See ya later,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	12. Out of Her Head or In It

**Hello again viewers, I'm back**

**How's it been**

**I have chapter 12 here and ready to roll**

**Cyclonis: Is this going to be fun**

**Me: Not for you**

**Cyclonis: WHAT**

**Me: You'll see**

**Starling: Somethings going to happen to her mind, right**

**Me: How did you know?**

**Starling: I read the chapter title**

**Aerrow: So it won't hurt her right?**

**Me: Not much**

**Cyclonis: Um... If I die, I'm taking you down with me**

**To the Chapter**

* * *

Aerrow POV

"So Dark Flame has returned with his memories and has sided with us again," the head councillor asked. I nodded my head in confirmation and the sky knight council started to murmur amongst themselves. "We wonder, what is to stop the Darkness from controlling him now," the he asked again.

"Cyclonis has made a special crystal to block the telepathic link they had to him," I said and Cyclonis nodded next to me. "Very well," he said, "So what other news were you going to tell us?" Me and Cyclonis looked at each other before taking a deep breath and saying, "The Darkness... They're going after a place called Terra Eden."

"Terra Eden," the head councillor said in disbelief. "You know about it," I asked and they nodded. "Terra Eden is a well kept secret we hid even during Cyclonis' occupation of Atmos," he said and Cyclonis looked down in shame, "It's existence has been kept secret, being told only in the council since the war."

"Wait, doesn't that mean you knew that Dark Flame existed," Cyclonis asked and they all murmured again. "Technically, no one knew he was immortal," he said and we nodded, "So they are searching for it, how?" "They rebuilt a map using the Regeneration crystal that we found," I said.

"Then we must find where they are keeping the map and use it to get to Terra Eden before the do," he said and there were shouts of agreement from the other councillors, "I never thought I would say this, but Cyclonis and Aerrow... Good Luck."

We nodded and exited the town hall to find the entire populace of the terra surrounding us, asking for questions like the paparazzi. "Aerrow, Aerrow what is it like to date the empress of Cyclonia," a guy asked and we both blushed before a familiar carrier ship flew overhead.

"Well um, it's nice... uh," I stammered until a familiar Dark Sky Knight drove down the street to us. "Hey guys, we need to go," Dark Flame said and the paparazzi tried to ask him some questions. "Dark Flame, how's it to date the lone wolf, Starling," the guy asked him, but Dark Flame pulled out his fusion cannon and fired into the air, scattering the reporters.

"Nice job," I said and he smirked. "Come on, I found out how to get the map," he said and we nodded, then got on our rides before flying to the Condor near the city. "So how do we get the map," Cyclonis asked. "We don't," he said and we looked at him, confused.

"What, how do we find Terra Eden without the map," I asked and he smirked. "We need to get to Terra Shade," he said, "In my base I have special crystals I made to store knowledge." "Knowledge crystals," Cyclonis asked and he nodded. "Crystals are made from the source on Eden, but we figured out that there's a formula to make them," he said.

"Yes, a basic formula that's the foundation of crystals," Cyclonis said. "So we can make a crystal," I asked and she shook her head. "No, even I don't know the full formula," she said and Dark Flame coughed. "If I can continue, we figured out the whole formula," he said. "So these crystals of yours have the formula," she asked and he nodded.

"Exactly, but we found out how to make new crystals, so I made the Knowledge crystals and the Map crystal," he said and we all gasped. "So these Knowledge crystals, they have the formula to make the Map crystal," Starling asked and he nodded. "All we need to do is get to Terra Shade, find my base, and get the crystals," he said and we all nodded.

"Stork, you know what to do," I said and he sighed. "Plotting course to our doom," he said and the Condor lifted off before speeding off towards Terra Shade. "So how do we get on the terra," Starling asked. "We don't get on, we get in," Dark Flame said, smirking, "There's a secret entrance below the cloudline of the wastelands."

"The Wastelands," Stork gasped, "We have to go through the Wastelands!" "Well technically no, we just need to get to the entrance by ship or skimmer," he said and Stork sighed in relief. "Good because I am not going back there again," he said and we neared the terra.

The usual blue sky darkened to a crimson red as dark clouds flew by us. "It looks like a redone Cyclonia," Piper said as we noticed the similarities to Terra Shade and Cyclonia. "I wonder if they modeled it after my terra," Cyclonis sneered and I put a arm around her to calm her down, which seemed to work.

"Ok, so everyone on their skimmers so I can stay away from the Wastelands," Stork said and we started to walk out of the bridge when the ship shook. "Sorry Stork, but it looks like they found us," Dark Flame said as a squad of Dark Cyclonians flew by.

"This happens all the time, I swear," Stork said as he dived the Condor under the cloudline and into the Wastelands. "Move ahead to the terra," Dark Flame ordered and we sped up. "Stop here," he said and we stopped in front of the terra.

Suddenly, we were engulfed by a line of red, it moved up and down our ship. "It's... Scanning us," Starling asked and it shut down. "Bio signature... Accepted, Welcome back Lord Flame," a deep voice said as the section of the terra we were in moved inwards before sliding up, revealing a landing strip.

"Stork, get in there now," he yelled and we flew into the cave, landing on the floor. The cave door closed and lights turned on. We could hear the Switchblades pass the terra as the Dark Talons searched for us. "Okay, so they didn't find us and we're in my base," Dark Flame said, "That's a good start."

"So what now," I asked as I helped Cyclonis up. "We go find my crystals," he said and walked down to the boarding ramp. We got off the Condor and looked around, we were in a large cavern that had the entrance and several buildings in the back.

We walked over to them and entered through a door to find ourselves in what looked like a regular house. "Ah home at last," Dark Flame said and continued walking over to a metal door. It scanned him before opening and saying in the same deep voice, "Permission... Granted."

"What is that," I asked and he answered, "It's an artificial AI or a special crystal acting as a mind with one primary function, defend the base." "So it's like the Medulla crystal for the Suit of Untold Vengeance," Piper asked and Dark Flame looked at her confused.

"Suit of Untold Vengeance," he asked, "Oh, you mean the mech suit Omega, yeah I forgot that I increased it's damage by advancing controls, guess your ancestors couldn't control it with their mind so needed a second one to operate it." "Well that sheds some light on it," I said. "Where is that thing any way," he asked and we all looked at each other.

"Well we kinda melted it down," I said and he laughed. "Well that's a shame, good thing I have another somewhere here," he said as he scratched his head. "You have another one of those things," Piper asked. "Yeah, but I fixed it so people don't need the Medulla crystal for it," he said and we nodded.

"Here we are," he said as he opened a door to a large room filled with glowing red crystals. "So these are the Knowledge crystals," Cyclonis asked, picking one up. "AH, put it down, they are more fragile then the average crystal and if broken the information within will be lost, FOREVER," he yelled and she cautiously put it down.

"So which one is it," Starling asked and Dark Flame walked over to one. "This one contains the formula," he said, but then the room shook. "Dang it, they've found us," he said, then there was an explosion. "Hangar Entrance Breached," the AI's voice boomed as we ran outside.

"Aerrow, take your team and hold them off on the ground while Ravess and Finn take them out from the observation center," Dark Flame ordered while pointing to a staircase leading to a platform near the ceiling. Finn and Ravess ran up the stairs while Dark Flame ran down a corridor as we got ready.

"You guys ready," I asked and they shouted "Yeah." "Storm Hawks, to battle," I yelled as the Darkness Talons and Nightcrawlers landed inside the base. "GO," I yelled and we charged at them. I cut up and sliced the Dark Talon's weapons in half as Piper knocked them out with her staff.

Cyclonis pulled up a shield and Starling fired several bolts from her nunchucks. Junko was punching everything in sight as Finn and Ravess rained down a shower of crystal bolts onto the enemy. Stork was in the Condor, using it's weapons to fire at any enemy that got to close to his ship.

I was caught off guard by a Dark Nightcrawler and he shot me, my armor took most of the hit though it still made me fly. I flew across the floor and landed a couple feet away, but he walked over to me and pointed his weapon at me. Then Radarr jumped down onto his back and he started thrashing around.

I grabbed my daggers and preformed my special move, sending him flying into in oncoming wave of Dark Talons. "Nice one Radarr," I said and he screeched in agreement. I watched as Junko grabbed a Switchblade before it landed and threw it at it's squadron as Finn shot it, it exploded and took out the group of Dark Talons in an instant.

"You have thwarted us for to long," Silas yelled as he flew into the hangar with his hulking mass of metal he called a tank. He fired a giant bolt of crystal energy that collided with the wall, creating a large crater in it. "Hey," I heard someone yell and we turned around to see Dark Flame in an armored suit similar to the Suit of Untold Vengeance.

"You aren't the only one with heavy firepower," he said while smirking and the suit fired a giant bolt of crystal energy that sent a squad of Dark Talons flying. "And you didn't think you were the only one with mech suit," Silas said and his tank transformed into a suit similar to Dark Flame's.

"Clash of the Titans," Dark Flame said and they both smirked. "It seems that way," Silas said and gave war cry before charging him. They caught each other's arms and started grappling as another wave of Dark Nightcrawlers flew in. "Finn, Ravess watch your aim," I yelled and I saw them nod.

We fought the enemy wave and soon we were watching the two bots duke it out. "NO," Dark Flame yelled as Silas punched him and the crystal flew from him in the suit. I ran forward and grabbed the crystal before it hit the ground. "So your trying to make your own Map crystal with the crystal formula, impressive but idiotic," Silas said and punched him again.

"Get the crystal," Silas yelled and a squad of Dark Talons flew in and grabbed it from me. "No you don't," I heard Finn yell and he shot a bolt that struck the Dark Talon with the crystal. He threw it as his ride fell, but it started falling onto the Condor.

We watched as Stork ran out and caught it before it hit the ground, but then it glowed a burning red and started shaking in his hands. He shrieked before dropping it, but Cyclonis ran over and caught it. "Alright Cyclonis," I yelled and she blushed, but then the crystal shook again before firing a thin red laser at her forehead.

She collapsed, unconscious and dropped the crystal. I ran over and caught her, but the crystal fell to the ground and shattered. I picked up the pieces and yelled to Stork, "Stork, can you get the Condor running!" "Yeah, wait one second," he yelled and the engines roared to life. "Dark Flame, we need to go," I yelled as he grabbed Silas' suit and shot a bolt into it's back.

"Alright," he yelled and jumped out of it after pressing some buttons. "Finn, we're leaving, get down here," I yelled and he shot an arrow with a arrow attached to it. He used the rope to zip line down and Ravess followed his lead. "Let's get out of here," I yelled to Stork while holding Cyclonis, bridal style.

"Yeah we should," Dark Flame said and we looked at him, it isn't like him to get out of a fight. "Why," I asked. "Because I overloaded the suit's energy and it'll blow destroying everything including the crystal energy being used to power the base," he said and we looked at him, mouths to the floor.

"Stork, now," I yelled and he yelled, "I'm trying my best!" Soon the ship shook as we backed up on the base's landing strip and fell into the Wastelands, but then the engines fired up and we launched into the sky. We watched as the entrance to the cave exploded in a bright red light, but I saw several Dark Talons along with Silas on a Switchblade escape.

"Urgh, what happened," Cyclonis asked as she woke up. "You got knocked out by the crystal," I said and she tried to stand up, but fell over into me. I helped her stand as Dark Flame examined the crystal shards. "Well the formula's lost forever," he said, defeated.

"Well we're lucky it didn't kill Cyclonis," Starling said and he looked at us confused. "What do you mean," he asked. "Oh right, you were preoccupied with Silas, well she got shot by a red beam from your crystal," I said and his eyes widened. "Are you sure she was shot with it," he said.

"Yeah," I said, "Why?" "Piper get some paper," Dark Flame said while he pulled out a feather and some ink. "Ok," she said and walked out, then came back with a sheet of paper. "Cyclonis, here," he said and handed her the items. "What's this for," she asked.

"Do you want her to explain what she saw," I asked and looked over at her to watch her write down something. "Stabilizing requires crystal fusion- Rumble crystal + Reversal stone, Vector squared + differential of 1/3 cubed = energy transference," she muttered as she started writing down numbers and words, I noticed her eyes seemed glossed over.

"What is that," Starling asked. "Art," Finn said, rubbing his head in confusion. "Not art, the formula, it's been uploaded into Cyclonis' brain," Dark Flame said and we looked at her as she finished writing. "What did I just do," she asked as she looked at the paper.

"You just gave us the first part of the formula," Dark Flame said as he picked up the paper and studied it. "The formula," she asked. "He says it's in your head now," I said and she looked worried. "Don't worry, it won't kill you," he said. "So what now," Finn asked.

"Now we have Cyclonis write down the rest of the formula and then we create the crystal," he said. "I require more paper then," she said and Piper walked out of the room to get more. "So are you sure that the formula in her head won't kill her," I asked and he nodded.

"How did it even know that," Starling asked. "The crystal takes the info from a person's mind, transforming it into crystal energy that would transfer itself into a host's brain if the crystal was endangered," he said. "So why did it go to Cyclonis if Stork touched it," I asked.

"Oh, that's why," he said, "Merbs and Wallops, all the evolved races now were once primitive." "The crystals were made after the great war so the Darkness was not imputed as an enemy, but the primitive races were," he said. "So we need to update them," Junko asked and he nodded.

"What do you mean them, they were in the base when they blew up," Starling said. "Oh right," he said, but Dark Flame laughed. "Not exactly," he said and took out a bag, full of the Knowledge crystals. "You grabbed them before getting in the suit," I said and he nodded.

"Better fix these so they recognize Stork and Junko as friends," he said, "And also to recognize the Darkness as enemies." He walked down to his room as Piper walked back in with a stack of papers. "Here you go," she said and dropped the stack onto the table.

"This might take a while," Cyclonis said as she took the inked feather. Her eyes glossed over again and she started muttering numbers and words as she wrote down the formula. Soon we had half the stack down and the other half still being written on.

"Got it," Dark Flame said as he entered the bridge. "Got what," I asked. "The crystals have been updated to accept Merb and Wallop DNA," he said. "That's nice, but how long till she's done writing down the formula," I asked. He grabbed the most recent page she wrote on and studied it.

"If this is right, she'll be done in about 10 more pages," he said. "Make that 9," Starling said as she got another paper from Cyclonis. We waited for a couple minutes and we started throwing around a ball. Suddenly we heard a thud and looked over to see Cyclonis slumped over the table.

"Is she okay," I asked Dark Flame as he checked her. "The formula used her body to write itself down, but it over did her body's usual workout," he said and we looked at him confused. He sighed and said, "She's exhausted from writing down the formula all day," he said and we said, "Oh."

"So when is she going to wake up," Starling asked. "Probably soon, good thing about the relic is that it restores energy to the host when it's done and in the mean time I'll gather the ingredients required for the Map crystal," he said and walked down to his room. "Oh and Piper, I'll need some help making it and since Cyclonis is out...," he said.

"Ok, let's go," she said and walked down to his room to gather his crystals for the Map crystal. "We should get her to her room," Finn said and I picked her up, bridal style again. I could hear the others snicker at me as I carried her, but I gave a look at Radarr and he jumped onto Finn, then started clawing him.

I carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed. I looked around and noticed that Ravess' usual mattress on the floor was gone. "Oh right, we cleared out that other storage room for her," I thought and looked at Cyclonis. "She's cute when she sleeps," I thought as I moved a strand of hair out of her face.

She curled up and held my arm. I felt my face heat up as she snuggled up next to me. "Uh, what," she said as she woke up. "Oh hey," I said as I got my arm from her grip. She blushed as she realized what she was hugging in her sleep. "Sorry," she apologized as she let go.

"So how was the couple minutes of sleep," I asked. "Fine," she said as we sat there on her bed, "Aerrow, what happens after, if we win." "We will win and afterwards, we'll rebuild Atmos and bring back that age of peace," I said, confidently. "I mean about us," she asked and we blushed.

"What do you mean," I asked and her usually pale face was as red as the skies above Cyclonia. "Well um, well... What do you mean exactly," I asked again. "Well in most relationships people date and marry, then if they want... they have a kid," she said and by now she was redder than Dark Flame's glowing red irises.

"Oh," I said and rubbed my neck, I was sure my face was the same. "Well do you want one," I asked. "Um, I don't know," she said. "This is getting a bit to awkward," I said and started to get up when she grabbed my hand. "Aerrow, do you want one," she asked.

"Well do we need one, we could dress Finn up," I joked and she giggled. "Did the empress of Cyclonia giggle," I asked and she glared. "I think I should punish you again," she said and started levitating. "Oh not again," I said and tried to get to the door.

I was frozen as she levitated me onto the bed and dropped me. I landed with an "Oof" and she dropped herself onto me. She pinned me down and I said, "Your stronger than you look." "Thanks," she said and kissed me. "That's the last kiss your getting in a long while," she said and I looked at her, horrified.

"You can't leave me without love," I said and put on the face Radarr used to look cute. I could tell she was struggling to not give me another kiss. "Fine," she said and gave me another kiss. We laid there for a couple minutes, making out. We pulled apart after a while, gasping for air.

"Aerrow, do you want to," she asked and I looked at her for a moment before realizing what she meant. "Do you," I asked and she kissed me again. "Guess that answers it," I said before the simple affection turned into passion.

* * *

Starling POV

I woke up and started to make my way to the lab to see Dark Flame and Piper's progress when I found Cyclonis' door, Open. I looked in and was about to close it when I noticed Aerrow in there. "What's he doing in there," I wondered and turned on the lights to see the couple in bed, naked except for the blanket on them.

I gasped and they woke up. "Uh, Starling what is it," Aerrow asked, still groggy. "You and Cyclonis, in the same bed, and last night," I stammered and their eyes snapped open instantly. They looked at each other before Cyclonis screamed. "Get out," she yelled at me as I bursted out laughing at them as they struggled to get me out.

I waited for a moment and they came out, pinked face and hair more messed up than usual. "So how was it," I joked and they turned red again. "Go... just go away," Cyclonis said and pointed down the hall. "So you mean you don't want to find out how far Piper and Dark Flame got on the Map crystal," I managed to say through my laughs.

They groaned and followed me to the crystal lab, then we entered it to find Piper sleeping on the pile of papers with the formula on them and Dark Flame on the floor sleeping. "Uh hello," I asked, managing to stop my laughing fit. Dark Flame woke up and got up, then hit his head on the edge of the table.

"Argh," he said and Piper woke up as he hit the table. "What, oh we fell asleep didn't we," she said and I nodded. "So why are you all red," Dark Flame asked and then I realized how much I had laughed. "I had a laughing fit when Cyclonis yelled at me to get out of her room," I said, starting to crack up again.

"Why were you in there," he asked and I noticed the couple turn crimson as he asked. "Well-," I started, but Cyclonis covered my mouth. "She was in there because we were... um," she stammered, trying to think of a lie. "Cyclonis, I can tell your lying, the truth now," Dark Flame asked, coldly.

"Well me and Aerrow, last night we," she stammered and their mouths dropped to the floor. "You, you guys... hahaha," Dark Flame said as he went into a laughing fit like me, but Piper stared at them in horror. "Aerrow, that's... that's wonderful," she said, "But I think it would be best if you did that after marriage, good thing you used protection."

They frowned and she gasped. "You guys forgot to, oh no... Cyclonis you might wanna test yourself," she said and Cyclonis gasped. The whole time me and Dark Flame were laughing so hard that we started to cry. "Guys, this is serious," Piper said, "The effects of Cyclonis being, you know could be catastrophic!"

"Really," she asked. "I don't know, maybe," she said back. We finally stopped laughing and Aerrow cleared his throat. "So since your done, what's the progress on the Map crystal," he asked. "Oh right, we have the ingredients except for one," Dark Flame said.

"What," Cyclonis asked. "It requires a massive infusion of power to activate it," he said. "So what crystal do we need, we could use the Aurora shards," Aerrow suggested. "No, those are only a fraction of what we need," he said, "What we need is a Helix stone."

Cyclonis and Piper gasped. "A Helix crystals, are you mad, those our only in legend," Cyclonis said. "Not really, Helix crystals were once common in my time, but they were outlawed because of it's power," he said. "I highly doubt anyone would follow that law," Aerrow said, "Power that great, I'm pretty sure others had different ideas."

"No they didn't, everyone knew of the immense power they held and the instability of the crystals," he said, "In the end, they were used to create the Bridge Stone to trap the Darkness in." "So you know where to find one though," I asked and he nodded.

"I knew of an old mine that reported that they had discovered a vein of Helix crystals, but the Guardians decided to seal the mine in hopes that it may never be found," Dark Flame explained. "Where is the mine," Piper asked. "Underneath a terra populated by a species of humanoid lizards or as you call them, Terradons," he said and we gasped.

"Terra Bogaton, never thought I'd go back," I said. "Well the mine is located several miles in the terra," he said. "So we just land there, piece of cake," Aerrow said. "I said in the terra, not on it," he said and we all looked at each other. "So how do we get inside," I asked.

"There's a mine entrance, we just need to open it and take the lift," he said, simply. "Then let's go," Aerrow said and we walked out of the lab, then to the bridge. "Stork, set course for Terra Bogaton, we have a crystal to find," he said and Stork sighed as he set the ship's course for the terra.

"So, you and Cyclonis," Dark Flame said and they groaned. "Wait, what," Finn asked and soon the Condor was in an uproar of laughter as they had to explain what happened. "You guys really, HAHAHA," Finn laughed out. "Well is it a boy or a girl," Piper asked and by now they were really red.

"That is what I want to know," Dark Flame asked. "Until I show signs of being pregnant, I can still throw you off the ship," Cyclonis growled and levitated Finn up. He squeaked in fear and Cyclonis threw him into the wall. "Anyone else," she asked and we stopped laughing.

"I thought so," she said and started laughing with Aerrow. "This is going to be a long couple of ride," Dark Flame said.

* * *

**Done**

**Did you like that chapter**

**Cyclonis: It was amazing**

**Me: Hehehe**

**Cyclonis: Pervert**

**Me: (Gasps) I am a writer of the arts**

**Aerrow: What kind of arts**

**Starling: I wonder the same thing**

**Me: Why I should release the Predacon**

**Starling: When is it our turn any way**

**Me: Um, Uh... Uh**

**Starling: I was just kidding, was I?**

**Me: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Goodbye,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	13. Mine, All Mine

**I'm back viewers**

**So how was were the chapters so far**

**Good or Bad**

**Review to tell me or PM**

**BTW- Watched Pacific Rim, probably the best movie I've seen all summer**

**Starling: You like watching giant monsters and robots fight**

**Me: Yep**

**Aerrow: I want to see**

**Cyclonis: Of course you'd want to**

**To the story**

* * *

Starling POV

"So where is it," Aerrow asked as we hovered over Terra Bogaton. "That cave, there," Dark Flame said as he pointed from the Condor's bridge to a small mountain, "The mine will be behind a pile of rock." "That's pretty easy to assume," I said and he rolled his eyes.

We got on our sky rides and flew down to a cave entrance with a pile of rubble in it. "So Junko, mind clearing a path," Aerrow asked. The wallop activated his knuckle busters and started smashing stone and picking up rocks, then throwing them out of the way.

"Alright, here we go," Dark Flame said and pulled out a crystal. It shined a light and we walked in. "Why don't we just use a torch," Finn asked. "Because Finn, the Helix crystal dust reacts violently to sparks," Dark Flame explained, "So don't make any kind of sparks, that includes sneezes Junko."

"What," Junko asked, but started to sneeze. "NO," we all yelled and Aerrow put a finger up to Junko's nose. He calmed down and smiled, sheepishly. "Come on, the Helix crystals will be deep in the mine," Dark Flame said and we walked down the many tunnels.

"Is that it," Cyclonis asked as she saw a glow in the distance. "Maybe," he said and we walked over. "No, it's a Solaris stone," Cyclonis said as he picked it up. Then he moved it a bit to the right to show a dead body. We all stumbled back and screamed.

"Dead miner, must've been trying to get as many Helix crystals out before they blew the mine," Dark Flame said. "Except they blew it before he could get out," Piper finished. "Come on, the Helix crystals can't be far," I said and we walked down some more.

"I can't find any," Aerrow said as he looked in a hole. "It's like they've all been mined out," Piper said. "OW," we heard and looked over to see Finn jump up. "What," I asked. "I sat on this stupid crystal," he said and pulled up a orange red crystal.

"Finn do not move," Dark Flame said. "Why," he asked. "You are holding a Helix crystal that you probably fractured when you sat on it," he stated and we all backed up. "What do I do," he asked. "I got it," Cyclonis said and started to levitate it, then grabbed it.

"Alright, we got one," Finn said. "Wait, listen," Dark Flame said. We stood still and listened. "Are you sure they're even down here," a voice yelled. "The entrance was unblocked and their rides were here so yes," a female voice yelled. "Arachna," he snarled. "And the Dark Ace," Aerrow said.

"We have to get out, if we fight it may cause an explosion," Dark Flame stated. "Then we stick to the shadows," I said, "Follow me." We snuck through several tunnels until we came to a cross section. "Hold," I said and everyone stopped as a light made it's way down a tunnel.

Out came Arachna, Dark Ace, and several Dark Nightcrawlers. "Where are they," Dark Ace demanded. "I don't know," Arachna stated, "Probably deeper in the mine." "Then let's go," Dark Ace ordered and they started to walk down another tunnel when Finn kicked a rock.

"Dang it," Dark Flame muttered and we were about to pull out our weapons when he stopped us. "Well. well. well, look who we have here," Arachna mocked. "Yes, the Storm Hawks, an Interceptor, and the guy who kicked your butt a millenia ago," Dark Flame shot back.

She gritted her teeth at him and he laughed. "So what brings you down to these mines," he asked. "The Helix crystal, now hand it over," she demanded. "Well okay," he said and grabbed the crystal from Cyclonis. "WHAT," we said and he hushed us before pointing at Junko.

"What," we asked as he looked back at Arachna who was smiling evilly. "Here you go," he said and blew a puff of crystal dust off of the Helix crystal. "What in the name of Atmos," Dark Ace coughed as they tried to wave away the cloud of orange red dust.

"JUNKO, NOW," Dark Flame yelled and ducked. Suddenly Junko inhaled some dust and started to sneeze. Aerrow was about to stop him when I grabbed his arm. He looked at me confused until he got what was happening. We all ducked as Junko sneezed and caused the dust to light up.

A cloud of fire engulfed the Dark Nightcrawlers and we could hear their screams. We looked back to see Arachna with a crystal energy shield around her. "Run," I asked and Dark Flame nodded. "Let's go," Finn yelled and screamed as we all ran up to the surface.

Luckly they hadn't messed with our rides and we climbed on them. "Let's fly," Aerrow yelled and we drove off before we switched to aerial mode and flew off. "NO," Arachna screamed and shot a bolt from her spear. She fired bolts that kept missing, but then one struck Finn's ride.

"Not again," he said as his ride split into two and he fell down. "I got him," Piper said and flew under him, then Finn landed on the front of her ride. "Ow," he said as they flew up to catch up to us. "We made it," I said as we landed on the Condor's landing strip.

"Uh guys," Aerrow said and pointed to a Dark Cyclonian warship headed straight towards us. "Stork, if you could fly us out of here," Piper yelled. "On it," the merb said over the intercom, then the ship shot forward. Soon we were off Bogaton and flying towards Atmosia.

"Now, for the moment of truth," Dark Flame said as he gathered the crystal ingredients on the table in the bridge. He aligned them in a circular pattern and placed the Helix crystal in the middle. "Come on," he said and the crystal lit up before shooting orange red beams of energy at the other crystals.

Then they started shooting beams of crystal energy at the ones next to them. Soon a wheel of energy was lit up and flashed before fading and showing a green crystal ball. "It's just like the one from the Far Side," Cyclonis said as she picked it up.

"So how does it work," Finn asked. The map suddenly glowed and a section of it glowed. "Stork, mind flying us north," Dark Flame asked and he sighed before redirecting the Condor.

* * *

**Done**

**Sorry about the long wait**

**I've been working on another story recently**

**See ya soon,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	14. Author's Note

**Hey people**

**Just wanted you to know**

**I've decided to rewrite my original stories**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion**

**And guess what**

**They aren't giant f***ed up crossovers with a bazillion stuff I put in to make it awesome, but instead made it a piece of minotaur dung**

**So, I'd urge you all to read my rewrites of**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 1**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 2**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 3  
(If I finish it this time)**

**And hopefully I'll get Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 4**

**So check it out**

**Also, I'll continue my other stories**

**Mostly  
-Son of the Flame  
-Angels of Chaos  
-Storm Hawks  
-Artemis Fowl  
(Hopefully)  
-And maybe make my Guardian of the Hunt story  
(NO, it's not a Pertemis you sons of b****es!)**

**So stay tuned for your favorite stories**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
